Take Care
by hoechling
Summary: — Sequel to Daydreamin' — "Why didn't you tell me?" "It didn't seem important." "Of course it's important, Derek! This changes everything!" "That's exactly why I didn't tell you. I didn't want things to change."
1. Summary

With the Alpha Pack, a Darach, a stalker, the oni and a nogitsune arriving in Beacon Hills with their own agenda, Madison still tries to attempt to have a normal life if possible. She's growing everyday as a werewolf, becoming stronger and more lethal, but slowly losing her mind.

Will she and Derek ever find their way back to each other? Or will Jennifer Blake get in the way? Or will someone else sweep Madison off her feet?

* * *

**A/N: this is all I will post until next month :)**


	2. Tattoo

**A/N: Hey, so if you guys haven't read the first instalment Daydreamin', I suggest you do other wise you won't understand this sequel.**

**Starts at the episode 'Tattoo' in season 3 and this book will consist of 3A and 3B.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, the songs mentioned or Tyler Hoechlin (wish I did tho).**

* * *

_I know you've been hurt by someone else  
I can tell by the way you carry yourself  
If you let me, here's what I'll do  
I'll take care of you  
I've loved and I've lost_

_Ariana Grande featuring Leon Thomas III (originally by Drake and Rihanna)_

* * *

There was a knock at the front of the new apartment. I heard Allison's footsteps echo throughout my ears and opened the door, then I heard squealing. Lydia and Cassie must be here.

I sighed, putting some clothes away into my black painted wooden dresser. Dad, Allison and I had returned from France really early this morning.

I had just in the last lot of clothes when there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I called. I turned my head and saw the three girls enter.

"Hey," I smiled at them.

Cassie gave me a sad smile, walking over to me, wrapping her arms around me tightly. "I missed you so much," she whispered.

All emotion dropped from my face when she gave me _that_ smile.

"I love your hair," Cassie told me with a small smile. Back in France, I striped the red dye, getting my natural colour back and then I dyed my hair caramel brown. I have to admit it looked great.

"Thanks," I said, "I like your hair too." Her hair was cut just below the shoulders.

I opened other box, it had some decorations and photo frames wrapped in bubble wrap.

"We're going out, do you want to come with?" I heard Allison ask me.

I shook my head, "Nah, I'm gonna finish unpacking, then I'll be going to bed. I have aeroplane-lag." I rubbed my eyes. I had been keeping myself busy all day since we got back, starting with painting my bedroom walls a pastel purple colour.

Cassie laughed, "I think you mean jet-lag."

I nodded, sighing, "Yeah...that."

"Okay, well, have a good night," Allison responded.

"You too. See you guys."

I took a photo frame out of the box and unwrapped it. It was a picture of Allison and I at the beach in Annecy. I put it on my dressing table, smiling softly.

Quickly covering my mouth, I doubled over and coughed roughly as if I had a sore throat. It ached. When I stopped and removed my hand, I noticed specks of black goo on my palm.

My stomach sank to the floor. _Not again._

* * *

After I handed in my application to the chief at the hospital, I began to walk down the hallway until I reached a nurse desk where Scott and Melissa were.

"He's in room 215, if he isn't he's already in surgery," she said.

"Okay. Thank you." He kissed her cheek and I started walking with him.

"Who's in surgery?" I asked, glancing at him.

"Isaac. Apparently he was attacked."

I nodded shortly. I hope he's okay.

"So, how was your first day back at school?" I asked, making conversation.

"Is that your way of asking how are Allison and I?" I gave him a sheepish smile and he chuckled. "To be honest, I don't know. I mean, I want to be with her, but then I remember she wanted some space. And I don't even know why I'm telling you this."

"My lips are sealed," I pretended to zip my lips and throw the key away.

"How was your day?"

A cheeky smile played on my lips, "Well, I just handed in the application for a nursing job here."

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows in a surprised manner.

"Yeah, I enrolled myself in an online nursing course while I was in France, and last night I thought why not start early."

"Don't you have to graduate from the course or something?" He quizzed.

"Yeah, it's 12-24 months," I nodded, "but I want to have the real experience. So if I get the job, I'll just be doing stuff like taking blood pressure, but I'll also get to watch the others do the job."

We walking into a elevator and as the doors were about to shut, a walking cane stopped it. A blind man probably in his late thirties came walking in.

"Would you hit the button for the second floor, please?" I went to press the second floor, but it was already lit up so I pressed it again.

"Thank you," the man said.

"You're welcome."

The ride to the second floor was completely silent until the doors slid open. "You wouldn't mind helping me out for a second, would you?" He asked Scott.

He gave me a look that said 'help me', but I just shrugged playfully.

"Umm..." But the British man had already put his hand on Scott's shoulder, "Sure."

The pair slowly walked out of the elevator with me trailing behind them.

Then Scott and I started searching the halls for room 215. We came to a stop when we saw an unconscious Isaac in a wheelchair bring pushed by a nurse.

The nurse looked over his shoulder. Something didn't seem right about him. He fully faced us and smirked, using his clawed finger to press a button. _OOOH, he's an alpha._

I heard a growl coming from next to me and saw that Scott had half shifted. Then he took running, I tried to catch up but the elevator doors had closed up, swallowing Scott, Isaac and the alpha.

I tried to push open the doors, but I couldn't. I growled to myself.

_The stairs!_

I ran to the fire exit and as I was open the door, a voice made me stop.

"Maddie." I snapped my head to the right and saw Derek. He looked shocked...or surprised. His eyes travelled to my stomach, a confused expression was plastered on his face, then it brightened up the slightest.

Gulping, I stared at him for a couple seconds more before pulling open the door and running up to the third floor. I could hear him following me.

I skidded to a stop as the sliding doors opened with a ding.

"Don't you realise what you're dealing with? I'm an alpha." I heard a male voice.

Derek walked in and stabbed the other alpha with his claws.

"So am I." He threw the alpha down the hall.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" I heard Derek ask a tired Scott as I quickly walked in the elevator before the doors closed.

* * *

I walked up the steps of the Hale house with Derek carrying Isaac, and Scott.

"_We got a serious problem at school. Ms. Blake's class_..." I heard Stiles voice over the phone.

"Hey, can you tell me about it later?" Scott asked.

"_Uh, well, no, pretty sure this qualifies for immediate discussion_."

"All right, then meet me at Derek's."

"_Derek's house? What? What the hell are you doing at_–"

"Just meet us here, okay?"

I stood next to Isaac, concentrating on my hearing to listen to his heartbeat. It was weak. I wet my dry lips, frowning.

"You don't still live here, do you?" Scott asked Derek.

"No. The county took it over, but there's something here that I need. It'll help heal a wound from an alpha," Derek explained.

"Yeah, but it did heal."

"Not on the inside," I told him.

Derek grabbed some wolfsbane out of the ground.

"Hey, are you gonna tell me who that was back there?" Scott quizzed. "That alpha?" My eyes went back on Isaac, hearing hearing his heartbeat.

"A rival pack," Derek lied, but kept his heartbeat at a normal rate. "It's my problem. I know you wanna help, and you did. I owe you one. Now go home. Go back to being a teenager."

I heard his footsteps walk closer to me and he placed the wolfsbane on the table next to Isaac.

"He's gonna be okay," I heard my ex-boyfriend whisper. I could feel his eyes staring at me.

Nodding, I didn't take my eyes off of Isaac.

"Uh, hey, Derek. If you wanna repay back that favour now, there is something you can do for me."

I angled my head to look at Scott in confusion.

* * *

"Yeah, I see it," Derek told him, his eyes flicking from red back to its pale green. "It's two bands, right?" Scott nodded.

Earlier he explained that last night, he went to get a tattoo, but it healed a few minutes later.

"What does it mean?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"I don't know. It's just something I traced with my fingers." He drew two circles on the table in the dust, one bigger than the other.

"Why is this so important to you?" Derek asked him.

"Do you know what the word 'tattoo' means?" Scott asked.

"To mark something," Stiles jumped in.

"Well that's in Tahitian, in Samoan, it means 'open wound'. I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned 18. I always wanted one. I just decided to get it now, to make it kind of a reward."

"For what?" I questioned, interested to know why he wanted to get one.

He looked at me, then down at the circles he drew. "For not calling or texting Allison all summer. Even when I really wanted to, even when it was so hard not to sometimes. I was trying to give her the space she wants." Scott sighed. "Going four months later, it still hurts. It still feels like a, uh..." He couldn't find the right word.

I stared at him with a sad expression. "Like an open wound," I murmured softly, knowing the feeling.

"Yeah," he whispered.

My eyes snapped over to Derek as I heard him pick up the blowtorch. "The pain's gonna be worse than anything you've ever felt."

"Oh, that's great," Stiles quipped.

"Do it," Scott told Derek, before he lit the torch.

"Oh, wow. That's a...that's a lot for me," Stiles said, staring wide eyed at the flame, "so I'm gonna take that as my cue. I'm just gonna wait outside."

"Nope," Derek said placing a hand on Stiles' shoulder stopping him, "You can help hold him down." He shoves Stiles' back over towards Scott.

I walked over to the trio and helped Stiles. I watched as the blue and orange flame connected with Scott's bicep.

He immediately started screaming in pain, trying to move away from the flame.

"Hold him," Derek ordered, glancing up at Stiles and I. His eyes stayed connected with mine a little longer.

* * *

I sat on the couch, leaning over with my chin resting on my knuckles and my eyes were closed, back to listening to Isaac's heartbeat, and waiting for Scott to re-join the land of the living. His tattoo had worked.

My eyes snapped open when I heard Stiles start to talk.

"I see you've gone to the dark side," he commented.

I frowned, glancing up at him. "What?" I was completely lost, mentally, not physically.

"You've always had white nails, now you've got black ones." My frown only deepened. "Did you turn evil while you were in France?" He joked, but I could tell he was a tiny bit serious.

I went to speak, but Scott woke up with a gasp, "It worked." He was quick to smile.

My phone vibrated next to me and I quickly declined it, not wanting to speak to that person.

Scott and Stiles bid their farewell and I gave them a tiny smile.

"You painted the door," Scott said. I jumped off the couch. "Why'd you paint the door?"

"Go home, Scott," Derek pleaded.

Scott ran his fingers over the wood, "And why only one side?" Scott flicked out his claws, he scratched one down the door taking the paint off.

Derek ran towards him, "Scott!"

Scott grunted as he ripped into the door, tearing the red paint off, showing the a symbol belonging to the Alpha Pack. I walked over to the trio, giving Isaac a glance.

"The birds at school, the deer last night, just like the night I got trampled by the deer when I got bit by the Alpha. How many are there?"

Derek sighed, "A pack of 'em. An Alpha Pack."

"All of them?" Stiles questioned, "How does that even work?"

"I hear there's some kind of a leader. He's called Deucalion."

"We know they have Boyd and Erica. Cassie, Peter, Isaac and I have been looking for them for the last four months." When I was here, Derek never let me go out and help to look for them.

"Let's say you find them. How do you deal with an alpha pack?" Scott asked.

"With all the help I can get," Derek admitted.

"Where is he?" A voice made me jump and turn around. It felt like weight had been lifted of my shoulders. Isaac was sitting up, conscious. "Where's the guy?"

"What guy?" Derek asked.

* * *

After Isaac explained that a guy saved him from the alphas, Scott glanced at all of us, before landing on me.

"Where's Cassie?"

"At college," I answered as my phone started buzzing. I sighed, walking over to grab it. I declined the call again.

"Who are you ignoring?" I heard Stiles ask.

My head snapped up to him. "Why would you think something like that?"

"Maybe because that's the second time you rejected the call," he said.

"I just don't answer unknown callers," I said, sweetly but in a venomous tone. _Total lie, but who cares? _"I've gotta get home, I've got things to do."

I headed for the front door when a voice stopped me.

"Hey." _Now what?_ "Where's Grace?"

I sucked in a sharp breath, not turning around to face them. I pulled open the door and walked out.

* * *

I hummed along with the radio playing in my car. I was currently driving back from Cassie's house. She was telling me about her first day at collage. This annoying but really cute guy was in most of her classes.

After she told me about her first day at collage, she told me to tell her what happened at France. I denied anything happened over there, but who am I kidding, I couldn't keep it a secret forever.

I switched the stations in the radio, trying to find a good decent song. I scowled, giving up and turning the radio off.

I took my eyes off the road for a second to try and find my phone. When I looked back up, there was a black figure standing on the road. I gasped, swerving my car around the person. What I didn't expect was for my car to go plunging off the bridge. My car was completely submerged under the water. My heart started to beat fast as I panicked.

I was able to get my seat belt off, but I couldn't open the door. I had seen this so many times in movies and tv shows, and yet I still tried. The pressure from the water was blocking me from getting out.

Within seconds, my car was completely filled with water. I held my breath for as long as I could, until my throat started to burn. I knew what was going to happen next, and I guess in some sense I was okay with that.

Out of reflex, I went to take a breath, but my mouth filled up with water. Just before I slipped unconscious, I saw a black figure at the drivers side window.

* * *

**A/N: READ THIS!**

**So...soz about the cliffhanger :)**

**Black goo?**

**F.Y.I. when Isaac woke up, he said "Where is he?" It's no mistake, there will be minimum talk about the guy until the end of 3A. I have a surprise up my sleeve :)**

**No movement of her Alpha stalker yet, you'll get to find out who it is. I think you guys will be a little shocked. I'll give you a tiny hint—it's someone from her past.**

**All shall be revealed in time!**

**Also, since Allison dies in 3B I'm gonna try and get more scenes with the sisters together. First there will be sister drama between them, but they'll be closer than ever before Allison dies. I personally don't really like Allison—she kind of annoyed me when I first watched Teen Wolf.**

**What do you think you'll see in this season? What do you want to see? Any other questions? Just ask, I don't bite :)**


	3. Chaos Rising part 1

**A/N: Anything you recognise I don't own.**

**For future reference in this chapter, I am so sorry.**

* * *

Cold. I was so cold.

I couldn't see anything, it was pitch black.

"Come on!" A voice yelled. "Wake up!"

I felt something repetitively press down on my chest. Then something warm were touching my lips. _What was going on?_

When the warmth went away, my eyes shot open. I went to take a deep breath, but I started to cough up water.

I was rolled onto my side as I emptied the fluids from my lungs.

"Oh thank god," I heard someone mutter. It was familiar.

I panted, blinking multiple times. I glanced around with my slightly blurred vision until I saw Derek kneeling next to me, and Isaac standing behind him.

I blinked slowly, feeling extremely tired.

"Don't worry, you're gonna be okay," I heard Derek promise as I let the darkness take over.

* * *

I was half asleep when I felt someone lift me up. They started carrying me somewhere. The cold air ran through me causing me to shiver and curl towards the warm heat I could feel.

"How is she?" A male voice asked. That was Isaac.

"Asleep, but other than that, she seems fine." And that was Derek. His voice was the closest so I'm assuming he's the one carrying me.

I slowly opened my eyes, rolling my head to find Derek.

"Where am I?" I almost winced at the sound of my voice. It was hoarse and scratchy.

Derek looked down at me, surprised that I was awake. "My loft," he answered.

I didn't say anything back.

When he put me down, I stumbled a bit, but grabbed onto his shirt tightly, which I noticed was wet. He must of pulled me out of the water.

"You okay?" He's worried. _How nice..._

I tiredly rolled my eyes, looking up at him, "Yes, I'm fine."

"I'll get you some dry clothes," he said, leaving me standing alone. I don't know where Isaac went.

I rubbed my arms to try and keep myself warm. It wasn't working as good enough.

I started to shiver violently, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped, turning around to see it was only Derek. He was holding the clothes so I went to take them, but he pulled his hand back.

I frowned, glancing up at him, "I need them."

"I'm aware," he said bluntly.

"So can I have them?" I asked, holding my hand out.

But he chose to ignore my question. "When you were out of it, you kept mumbling 'don't hurt her' and 'please don't do this'." I frowned, crossing my arms over my chest. "Where's Grace?" He sounded vulnerable. I looked down to the ground, finding the concrete floor more interesting than his beautiful, beautiful face. "Where is she?" He repeated, but this time it was more forceful.

"She's not here," I said.

"I can see that, so tell me where I can find her," he pressed on.

I looked up at him with no expression, "Beacon Hills Cemetery."

His eyes widened a fraction and his lips parted in shock.

"What happened?" He growled, eyes blazing red.

"I had a stillbirth," I said quietly.

"When did it happen?"

I squeezed my eyes shut, "Four weeks ago."

It was dead silent for a couple seconds, before Derek exploded.

"Why am I just finding out now?" He yelled, slamming the clean clothes on the metal table next to him.

I almost flinched at the tone of his voice.

"I had to grieve!" I shot back, suddenly feeling **so** angry.

"I still had a right to know! That was our daughter!"

"Don't you think I know that?" I yelled, throwing my hands up in the air. "Of course I did, but you were the last person I was thinking of at the time," I hissed, "You have no idea what happened in France."

The whole time I could feel my eyes glowing gold.

"Then tell me," his voice cracked towards the end.

Glaring, I grabbed the clothes and I headed for the bathroom.

I stared at my reflection in the bathroom mirror just as my eyes returned back to its natural colour.

I put the clothes on the side of the sink, and began to strip off the wet clothes I had on, but left my bra and underwear on. Derek's pants were too big for me, so folded the waistband a couple times. The over-size shirt was okay.

There was a dirty clothes basket in the corner of the room so I threw my clothes in it.

I grabbed the black elastic hair tie that was around my wrist and used it to wrap my hair in a messy bun. I took in my appearance one last time, and boy did I look terrible. Dark circles were under my eyes and my lips were tinged with purple.

I sighed, before opening the bathroom door and walking out. It was dead silent in the loft.

I looked around the main area, but it was empty. I still have no idea where Isaac is and now Derek disappeared.

I moved over to the bed in the corner of the main room, crawling under the blankets. I brought the thick quilt up to my chin, trying my best to keep myself warm, but I was still shivering violently.

Sniffing, I noticed the pillow smelt nice so nuzzled into it.

I closed my eyes only for them to be opened again by the sound of footsteps.

I stared at the wall in front of me, trying to ignore Derek's scent.

Then the blankets moved and the bed shifted. Arms wrapped around me, pulling me towards them.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly, frowning deeply.

"Keeping you warm," was Derek's reply. His hot breath on the back of my neck gave me goosebumps.

"I'm perfectly capable of generating my own heat," I scowled, tightening my hold on the blankets.

"Then why haven't you already?" He quizzed.

I growled quietly in a warning tone.

"Growl all you want, I'm not leaving," he promised.

Sighing, I turned around and my face was squished against his chest...his naked chest.

I looked up at him, glaring.

He just raised his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes, before closing them.

* * *

"You know, I'm starting not to like this idea," Isaac said pacing. "Sounds kind of dangerous. You know what? I definitely don't like this idea, and I definitely don't like him."

"You'll be fine," I said from my spot on Derek's bed, legs crossed Indian style.

Early this morning Cassie had dropped by and left a bag of clothes of me while I was asleep. I wasn't liking the pink shirt I was wearing. It made me feel like a five year old.

"Does it have to be him?" Isaac asked.

I took a sip from the cup of coffee in my hand.

"He knows how to do it. I don't. Be more dangerous if I tried doing it myself," Derek explained.

"You know Scott doesn't trust him, right? You know, personally, I'd...we'll I trust Scott."

"Do you trust me?" Derek asked looking up from the book he was reading.

Isaac hesitated, before saying, "Yeah." I scoffed, but didn't say anything. "I still don't like him."

"Nobody likes him," I said sighing.

Just as I said that, the loft door slid open and in came the devil himself.

"Madison. Boys. F.Y.I., yes, coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but the hearing still works. So I hope you're comfortable saying whatever it is that you're feeling straight to my face."

"We don't like you," Derek said bluntly, slamming shut the book, throwing it on the table and standing up. "Now shut up and help us."

"Fair enough," Peter mused, flicking out his claws.

As Isaac pulled out a chair, Peter proceeded to take off his coat and walk to him.

"Relax. I'll get more out of you if you're calm."

"How do you know how to do this, again?" Isaac asked. He was visibly nervous.

"It's an ancient ritual used mostly by alphas, since it's a skill that requires quite a bit of practice. One slip and you could paralyse someone, or kill them."

"But you've had a lot of practice, though, right?" Isaac quizzed.

"Well, I've never paralysed someone." I rolled my eyes, finishing my coffee. _What an ass._

"Wait, does that mean that you..." The young beta started to say, but Peter stuck his claws into his neck.

The pair started to twitch slightly, their eyes glowing their unnatural colour. They both started grunting, and Isaac was fighting to get away from Peter.

"Wait, I see them." Derek stopped walking over to them. Suddenly Peter retracted his claws, stumbling back and slamming into the table behind him.

"What'd you see?" Derek asked.

"It was confusing," Peter panted, "Um, images, vague shapes."

"But you saw something?" Derek pressed on.

"Isaac found them." I raised my eyebrows.

"Erica and Boyd?" Derek asked hopefully.

"I barely saw them. I mean, glimpses."

"But you did see them."

"And worse," Peter rubbed his knuckles.

"Deucalion," Derek spoke.

"He was talking to them. Something about time running out."

"What does it mean?" Isaac asked fearfully.

"He's gonna kill them," my ex-boyfriend said.

"No, no, no, no, he didn't say that," Peter rushed out. "He did make them a promise that by the full moon that they'd both be dead."

"The next full moon?"

"Tomorrow night," I whispered, staring down at the empty mug.

Then Peter started talking again. "Why are you here?" It was directed to me.

I shot him a grin. "I had a sleepover," I said wiggling my eyebrows. I had to hold in a laugh at his facial expression. "I'm joking," I deadpanned with a serious face, "my car is currently sitting at the bottom of a lake."

"How'd it get there?" He asked, walking closer to me. I squinted my eyes.

"I was driving back from Cassie's when I saw a man standing on the road. I managed to not hit him, but then I drove off the bridge," I explained.

"What man?" Derek quizzed, leaning forward from his seat.

"Probably the same one who caused the accident with her and Adam," Peter offered. A pang of hurt ran through my chest.

Then the sound of a phone ringing broke the silence. It was mine.

I got off the bed and walked over to my phone.

"Hello?" I picked it up, answering the call.

"_Hey, Maddie. Can you meet me at the school?_" Scott asked.

"What for?" I checked the time on the clock across the room. It was a little blurry, but I could make it out. School hadn't started yet.

"_I need to show you and Derek something. Can you tell him that?_"

"Yeah, I'll see you there." I hung up, turning to face Derek. "You heard that?"

He nodded, picking up his keys.

* * *

"I don't see anything," Derek said with his arms crossed.

"Look again," Scott urged.

I glanced down at Lydia and Allison's arms. There was a mark identical to the other. I don't really know what to think of it.

"How is a bruise gonna tell me where Boyd and Erica are?" Derek asked.

"It's the same on both sides. Exactly the same," Scott stretched.

"It's nothing."

"Pareidolia," Cassie started.

"Seeing patterns that aren't there. It's a subset of apophenia," Lydia finished. I bit my lip to keep myself from smiling.

"They're trying to help," Scott whispered to Derek.

"These two? This one," he pointed to Lydia, "who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle. Thank you. And this one," he looked at my sister, "who shot about 30 arrows into me and my pack." A little glaring war was going on there.

"Okay, all right, now, come on. No one died, all right?"

"Actually, a lot of people died," I cut Stiles off, causing everyone to look at me. "Isaac's dad, the mechanic, Sean, Jessica, Matt–"

"Not helping," Stiles glared, but I just cracked a sarcastic smile with my head tilted to the side, shrugging.

"Our mother died," Allison said. That too.

"Your family's little honour code killed your mother. Not me," Derek snapped. I frowned.

"That guy was looking for Scott. I'm here to help him, not you," my sister replied calmly.

"You wanna help? Find something real." Then he began to walk away.

I stared at Allison's face, watching as it looked like she was thinking of something. A plan. _Oh, he really shouldn't of done that._

I quickly caught up with Derek before he left.

"Hey, they're trying to help," I whispered so Allison and Lydia couldn't hear, "They're on our side."

"Well, then maybe you should tell her what your mother was actually trying to do that night," Derek glared, before leaving.

Then I went to leave, but Scott caught my forearm.

"Could you talk to him again?" He asked quietly, referring to Derek. "Try and convince him?"

"What makes you so sure that I could get through to him?" I looked up at him in confusion.

"You two used to be close," he whispered.

"Used to. Derek and I aren't close anymore," I pointed out. "Things are different now, Scott. People change." I swallowed a lump in throat and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

Later that day, after a really good shower, I paid Deaton a visit. I wanted to get there early before the rest of the pack got there first. Deaton had come up with a plan to retrieve Isaac's stolen memories.

"Are you sure about this?" Cassie asked as we got out of her car. I was a little scared so I asked her to come with me, and plus she's my ride.

"Yeah, I need to do this, I need to find out why this is happening to me," I answered.

"You'll be okay," she said confidently, but I could tell she was worried about me.

I gave her a weak smile at how she was trying to think on the brighter side. It was very sweet.

Pulling the animal clinic door open, the bell rang, alerting whoever was inside that they had guest. I let Cassie go inside first.

Deaton smiled at us when he came to the front desk. "Madison, Cassandra, what can I do for you?"

"I need your help with something," I said desperately.

He must of seen the look on my face because he opened the gate allowing Cassie and I to enter.

"So tell me what's the problem," he suggested, his eyes quickly darting to my flat stomach as we walked into the operating room.

"I keep discharging black blood," I responded getting straight to the point, "I have been for a while now."

"Do you know what caused that to happen?" He asked.

Nodding, I crossed my arms over my chest. "I had a stillbirth back in France," I paused to take in a deep breath, "my Dad's cousin, Carole, is a retired werewolf hunter, and at first she seemed okay with me being a werewolf and Grace, but about four weeks ago, she sent everyone out of the house, except for Allison and I. I-I thought she wanted to catch up with us, but something seemed...off."

**~FLASHBACK~**

_"So, girls, tell me what Beacon Hills is like?" Carole asked us as she sat down in the living room. I could hear the kettle boiling from in the kitchen._

_Allison and I shared a glance as she spoke, "There's not much to tell, really–"_

_"Except for the Alphas, Betas and an Omega, also this Kanima your father was talking about," Carole said._

_"If you already know, why ask us?" I frowned, rubbing my stomach._

_"It sounded pretty unsafe," she ignored my question._

_"We managed just fine," I gave her a sweet, but fake smile._

_"Yes, you did," her tone changed into venom, giving me a look. What did I do?_

_The kettle went off and Carole excused herself, walking into the kitchen._

_"Did you see that look she gave me?" I asked Allison in a hushed whisper._

_"How many sugars?" Carole called from the other room._

_"I'll have one teaspoon," I replied._

_"Allison?"_

_"I'll have the same, please."_

_"No," my sister looked back to me, whispering as well, "What look?"_

_"The 'evil look'. It's the same one Gerard always gave me," I narrowed my eyes._

_"Well, they are related," she shrugged. I rolled my eyes._

_"She's up to something, I know it. We should leave," I spoke really fast._

_"Here you girls go." Speak of the devil..._

_Carole came walking back into the living room, carrying a tray with three cups of tea on it._

_"Thank you," Allison said politely when she was handed a cup._

_I smiled with faux gratefulness, inhaling the smell of the tea. It smelt like honey and vanilla._

_"It smells delicious," I said, curling both of my hands around the mug. It was keeping me warm._

_"Thank you, Madison, it's a family recipe."_

_I smiled again, before taking a sip._

**~FLASHBACK ENDED~**

"The mistake I made was drinking the tea," I said, wiping away the tears away from my face, "she had put Yellow Monkshood in my drink. I felt the symptoms within minutes. Ever since then, I've had black blood coming out of my ears, nose and mouth."

I felt Cassie rub her hand up and down my forearm, in a comforting way.

It wasn't giving me _any_ comfort.

"I'm sincerely sorry, Madison," Deaton spoke, smiling sadly. I nodded shortly.

"I'd like to run some blood tests, if you don't mind," he said professionally.

I took my jacket off and hopped up on the operating table.

I hope it's not any bad news, I just want to be better soon.

* * *

**A/N: I split the chapter into two parts because it was too long in pages. Part 2 should be out real soon, depending on how many reviews I get.**

**Please don't hate me. At first I was going to keep the baby, but then I started to re-watch 3A and I realised that 3A isn't really the place to have a newborn baby around. I don't even know what I was thinking when I was writing about Madison being pregnant.**

**I'm deeply sorry if the mention of a stillbirth or a loss of a child had effected you in any way. That was not my intention. **


	4. Chaos Rising part 2

"Obviously, it's not going to be particularly...comfortable. But if we can slow your heart rate down enough, you'll slip into the trance-like state," Deaton explained.

"Like being hypnotised," Isaac summarised.

After Deaton had taken some of my blood, Derek, Isaac, Scott and Stiles had turned up. Now the guys were pouring ice cubs into a metal bath tub.

"Exactly. You'll be half transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious mind."

Isaac bent down in front of the tub.

"Um, how slow does his heart rate need to be?" I asked, staring down at the tub.

"Very slow," he answered.

"Okay, well, how slow is very slow?" Derek asked.

"Nearly dead."

I watched as Isaac went to put his hand in the water, but yanked it back as if it burned him, "It's safe, though, right?"

"Do you want me to answer honestly?" Deaton quizzed.

"No. No, not really," Isaac said quietly.

Suddenly the sound of rubber hitting each other ripped through the room.

I sighed, annoyed, turning my head to see Stiles wearing a rubber glove up to his elbow.

"What?" He asked.

I raised my eyebrows at him. Stiles took off the glove and threw it away.

"Look, if it feels too risky, you don't have to do this," Derek said to Isaac.

Only he didn't answer, but took his shirt off and put it on the table behind him. He exhaled deeply, before getting in the tub. I watched as he gasped at the temperature of the freezing cold water.

Then Scott and Derek held him by the shoulders, pushing him down in the water. Isaac fought his way out of the water, only to be pushed back in. Cassie and I scrambled over to the tub when Deaton said, "Hold him." She and I put pressure on his legs, keeping him down.

Isaac popped his head out of the water, thrashing around against Scott and Derek.

"Hold him," Deaton repeated calmly.

"We're trying!" Derek yelled.

We got his head back under the water, and then he stopped moving. We let go of him and Isaac slowly rose up.

"Now, remember, only I talk to him. Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out." We all nodded.

"Isaac. Can you hear me?"

"Yes. I can hear you."

"This is Dr. Deaton. I'd like to ask you a few questions. Is that all right?"

"Yes."

"I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd. I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible, like you're actually there again," Deaton asked, and then Isaac started to panic and shift in the tub.

"I, I don't wanna do that. I don't...I don't wanna do that. I don't wanna do that," Isaac stuttered.

"Isaac, it's all right. Just relax. They're just memories. You can't be hurt by a memory," Deaton said and tried to relax Isaac.

"I don't wanna do that," he stuttered.

"It's all right," Deaton reassured him.

"I don't wanna do that," Isaac repeated.

"Relax. Relax. Good. Now let's go back to that night. To the place you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building? A house?" Deaton questioned.

"It's not...it's not a house. It's stone. I think it's marble," Isaac stuttered.

"That's perfect. Can you give me any other descriptors?"

"It's dusty, so empty."

"Like an abandoned building?" Deaton questioned.

The thunder rumbles, the lights flashing as the electricity cracking.

I frowned, glancing out the window.

"Isaac? Isaac?" Deaton called out.

"Someone's here. Someone's here!" Isaac yelled, moving around in the tub.

"Isaac, relax," Deaton said, trying to comfort him. It doesn't work.

"No, no, no, they see me, they see me!" Isaac yelled, moving around causing water to spill out of the tub.

"Just memories. You won't be hurt by your memories. Just relax. Relax. Good. Now tell us what you see. Tell us everything."

"I hear him. He's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises," Isaac responded.

"Is he talking to Erica?" Deaton asked.

"I think so, I can't...I can't see her, I ca...I can't...I can't see either of them," he stuttered.

"Can you hear anything else?"

"Their worried. They're worried what they'll do during the moon. They're…worried that they're gonna hurt each other."

The thunder struck again.

"If they're locked in together on the full moon, they're gonna tear each other apart," Cassie whispered from her spot next to me. _Crap._

"Isaac, we need to find them right now. Can you see them?" Deaton asked.

"No," Isaac answered.

"Do you know what kind of room it is? Is there any kind of a marker? A number on a door? A sign?" Deaton asked.

"They're here. They...they..." Isaac started to panic again.

"It's all right," Deaton soothed.

"No!" Isaac yelled.

"Just tell us..." Deaton said.

"No. They see me. They found me! They're here!"

"This isn't working. Isaac, where are you?" Derek urged.

"I can't see them. It's too dark!" Isaac responded as his eyes snapped open.

"Just tell me where you are!"

"Derek stop it! You're confusing him!" I yelled, but he didn't listen.

"I can't see!"

"Isaac, where are you? Just tell me where you are," Derek yelled.

"His heart rate...he could go into shock," Deaton said quickly.

"Derek, let him go!" Scott growled.

"Let go!" I pulled on Derek's shirt.

"Isaac! Where are you? What did you see?" He continued to yell.

"I see a body! It's Erica!" Isaac shrieked.

"Isaac, where are you!" Derek shouted.

"It's a vault! It's a bank vault!" Isaac sat up, fully awake. "I saw it! I saw the name."

Scott helped Isaac out of the tub as Deaton wrapped a towel around him.

"It's, uh…B-Beacon Hills First National Bank. It's, um–it's an abandoned bank, and they're keeping them locked inside, inside the vault." Isaac looked around, noticing all of us looking uneasy. "What?"

"You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it, do you?' Stiles asked him.

"No," Isaac replied, shaking his head.

Stiles sighed, "You said that when they captured you they dragged you to a room and that there was a body in it."

"What body?" Isaac asked.

"Erica," I answered, "You said it was Erica."

* * *

I watched Derek pacing back and forth in front of me.

"She's not dead." He didn't believe what Isaac saw.

"Derek, he said there a dead body, it's Erica. Doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation," Stiles explained.

"Then who was in the vault with Boyd?" Derek asked.

Stiles sighed, "Someone else obviously."

"And maybe it was the guy on the motorcycle," Cassie said looking at Isaac, "The one who saved you?"

Isaac shook his head, "No, he wasn't like us, and whoever was in the vault with Boyd was."

"What if that's like how Erica died, they pit them against each other during the full moons and see which one survives," Stiles said, cautiously looking at Derek. "It's like werewolf thunder dome."

"Then we get them out tonight," Derek said.

"Be smart about this Derek," Deaton warned him, "You can't just go storming in."

"If Isaac got in, then so can we."

"But he didn't get through a vault door, did he?" I snarked, crossing my arms under my chest. Derek just glared at me.

"We need a plan," Scott spoke up.

"How are we gonna come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than 24 hours?" Derek quizzed.

"Uh, I think somebody already did," Stiles said, looking down to his phone, "Beacon Hills First National closes its doors three months after vault robbery. Doesn't say here how it was robbed, but it probably won't take long to find out."

"How long?"

"It's the internet, Derek," Stiles said with a chuckle, but Derek just gave him a stoic stare, "Okay, minutes."

My phone buzzed from the back pocket in my jeans. _He_ won't give up. I haven't spoken to him yet since I got back from Annecy.

I took it out and declined the call.

"_Do you know who she is ignoring yet?_" I heard Stiles whisper.

"_Nope_," came Scott's reply.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

I went to lock my iPhone, but something stopped me as I caught a very familiar scent.

My head shot up towards the door. I frowned, putting my phone back. I walked out of the operating room and headed out of the clinic.

Scanning the dark surroundings, I came up nothing, but cars and a single red rose with a note curled around the green stem.

Checking my sides, left and right, I crouched down, picking it up. The note said: _It's too bad Baby Hale died before I got the chance to do it myself._

"Madison, what's wrong?" I heard Cassie ask from behind me.

I turned around, inconspicuously shoving the note into the back pocket. Everyone who was inside the clinic was now outside.

I held up the rose, biting my bottom lip. Derek and I made eye contact, and I could tell he was worried.

* * *

The next night, I took the keys out of the ignition of my new car, it was a white BMW, and ran up to the Derek's loft. We were planning on breaking into the vault tonight.

"Sorry I'm late," I apologised, sliding the door shut.

"So...where were we?" I walked over to the table where Derek, Cassie, Scott and Stiles were.

"Okay, you see this?" Stiles started off, pointing to a blueprint, I nodded, "This is how they got in. It's a rooftop air conditioning vent. Leads down inside into the wall of the vault, which is here. Okay? One of the robbers was lowered into this shaft. Now, that space is so small, it took him about 12 hours to drill into that wall, which is stone, by the way. Then throughout the rest of the night, they siphoned the cash up to the guys back on the roof through that one little shaft in the wall. Boom."

"Can we fit in there?" Scott asked.

Stiles sighed, "Yes, we can but, very, very barely. And they also patched the wall, obviously, so we're gonna need a drill of some kind. I'm thinking maybe a diamond bit–"

"Look, forget the drill," Derek cut him off.

"Sorry?" Stiles questioned.

"If I go in first, how much space do I have?"

"What do you–what do you think you're gonna do, Derek? You gonna punch through the wall?" Stiles joked.

Derek stood up straight, crossing his arms over his chest, slightly smirking at Stiles, "Yes, Stiles, I'm gonna punch through the wall."

"Okay, okay, big guy. Let's see it. Let's see that fist. Big, old fist. Make it, come on. Get it out there." Derek held up his right fist. "Don't be scared. Big, bad wolf. Yeah, look at that." Stiles grabbed his wrist, holding his hand three inches in front of Derek's fist. "Okay, see this? That's maybe 3 inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid co–"

Derek punched Stiles's hand, causing him to cry out in pain. He walked away, clutching his hand, "Ah. Ow. He can do it." I stifled a laugh as Cassie actually laughed.

"I'm glad you find this funny," Stiles said sarcastically.

I didn't bother to reply.

"I'll get through the wall. Who's following me down?" Derek asked, getting back to business.

"I am," Cassie said quickly.

"Don't look at me," Peter told him when Derek glanced at him. "I'm not up to fighting speed yet, and honestly, with Isaac out of commission, you're not looking at very good odds for yourself."

"So I'm supposed to just let them die?" Derek asked.

"One of them is already dead," Peter said heartlessly.

"We don't know that," Derek said, stressing out each word.

"Do I have to remind you what we're up against here? A pack of Alphas. All of them killers. And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach," Cassie and I shared a glance, "try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant Alpha. I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids. They're gonna be missed."

"Could someone kill him again, please?" Cassie muttered, although we all heard it.

"I don't know, he might come back again," I said, putting on an innocent expression.

I watched as Peter shot me an unamused look, while I heard a couple snickers.

Peter glared at me while speaking to his nephew, "Derek, seriously? Not worth the risk."

"I'm going," I spoke up, looking away from the creepy ex-alpha.

"No," I heard Derek say.

My head snapped over to him, "Excuse me? Of course I am."

"You could get hurt," he said sighing.

"I've been hurt before," I snapped, "you don't own me so I'm going."

"I won't be able to concentrate if you go," he admitted.

"Then don't think about me," I said coldly, glaring at him.

As those words left my mouth, silence invaded my hearing. Derek looked mildly hurt.

Seconds later, he sighed heavily, looking away. "What about you?" Derek asked looking to Scott.

"Yeah, if you want me to come…" Stiles started to say.

"Not you," Derek sighed.

"Got it," Stiles said, motioning to Scott.

"I don't know about Erica," Scott said, looking up at Derek. "But if Boyd's still alive, we have to do something. We have to try."

"But?" Derek quizzed, knowing there was more.

"Who's the other girl? The one locked in there with Boyd?"

Like I have a clue...

* * *

Cassie, Derek, Scott and I arrived at the back of the bank.

"What?" My ex-boyfriend asked, looking back to Scott, seeing that he stopped walking.

"There's just something I can't get out of my head."

"The moon's rising, Scott," Cassie told him.

"Risk and reward," he mumbled.

"Which means what?" Derek asked, irritated.

"We're not measuring the risk with enough information. We don't know enough."

"We know times running out," I said sighing.

"Yeah, but think about it. They put the triskele on your door four months ago. What have they been doing all this time? Why wait until now?"

"We don't have the time to figure out every little detail," Derek stressed.

"Okay, but what if this detail, the reason why they waited–what if it's the most important one?"

"Then we do nothing, and Boyd and Erica are dead. I know what I'm risking. My life for theirs." Derek runs up to the building, jumping up to the gated window, looking at Scott. "I won't blame you if you don't follow us." When he climbed all the way up, I quickly followed.

I reached the up to the top as Derek was opening up the air conditioning vent. Brushing my hands on my denim jeans, I walked over to him

"After you," he did a hand gesture, waiting for me to go in first.

Why is he suddenly being like this? A gentleman? He's been a complete ass all those other times I was with him. He probably wants a good view. Ha, well, that's not gonna happen. Narrowing my eyes, I stared into his green ones. But somehow I got lost in his eyes.

He wanted me to go in first...so I should.

Numbly, I nodded and shifted my eyes and started to crawl inside the vent. It's a good thing I'm not claustrophobic because it's a tight squeeze, and it's gonna get even tighter.

I counted the vent openings, stopping when I got to the fifth one. I shifted around so my head was facing Derek's. It was such a struggle. I manoeuvred my feet so I could feel for where vent opening was bolted in.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked as I closed my eyes, "This isn't the time to sleep.

Opening my eyes, I found two red dots staring down at me. "I'm concentrating. You wanna get out of here, right?" I quizzed.

"Um, could you guys not bicker like an old married couple?" Cassie asked. "There could be spiders in here, and I'd rather not have one crawling on me."

Ignoring her complaints, I focused all my strength into my legs and feet, then using my feet, I broke the opening. Smiling when I hear it clank on the ground.

Then I put my legs in the rectangular hole, my hands gripping the edges as I lower myself into the small space.

It was painfully tight.

The wall in front of me was putting a big amount of pressure on chest, making it a little hard to breathe.

_I think I dropped a cup size._

Just as that thought ran through my mind, I felt eyes on me. I turned my head to look at Derek, and found him staring at my chest and little bit of cleavage that was showing.

"This is not how I planned the night would go," I heard Cassie mutter.

Her voice must of snapped Derek back into reality because he looked up and into my eyes. All I did was raise my eyebrows. He looked away immediately.

I covered my eyes to prevent any concrete getting in them as Derek shattered the wall in four punches. Peeking through my fingers, I caught him tumbling out onto the floor. Pulling my hand away, the rest of us stepped inside cautiously.

Then I spotted a dark figure standing at the end of the vault.

"Boyd?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

A low growl echoed in the vault. Derek stood up, "Boyd?" He slowly advanced towards us, half shifted. "It's me. It's Derek."

Scott's phone rang, "Stiles, now is not the best time."

"_Scott! Scott! No, listen to me, okay? Look, you gotta get out of there. Look, the walls of the vault are made with a mineral called Hecatolite, it scatters the moonlight._"

"What does that mean?"

"We're here to get you out. Okay?" Derek said, trying to calm Boyd.

I glanced around the vault, looking for the other girl. She's here, I can smell it.

"_Look, it keeps the moonlight out, okay? They haven't felt the full moon in months_."

"_Think of it like the gladiators in the Roman Coliseum, they used to starve the lions for three days, making them more vicious, more out of control. Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it_," Peter explained.

"_Scott, they're gonna be stronger_–"

Peter interrupted, "_More savage, more bloodthirsty. Scott, they're the lions, they're the starving lions, and you, Madison, Cassie and Derek just stepped into the Coliseum_." Oh my, this is bad. Really bad.

"Derek, we got a problem, a really big problem," Scott said, worry laced in his voice.

Another growl is heard from behind Boyd, a small, brunette girl, a few inches taller than Cassie and myself.

"Cora?" Derek asked. _His sister?_ I remember a couple months ago Derek told me about his family.

"Who?" Cassie quizzed.

"Cora?" Derek's voice cracked.

"Derek," his sister said, "Get out."

"_Scott? Hey Scott!_" Stiles's voice echoed through the phone.

Suddenly the vault door opens, the light from outside was way too bright for my eyes. Blinking, I spotted, in the doorway, Ms. Morrell, she bent down, black powder falling from her hand. Mountain ash.

"No! No wait!" Scott yelled. But it was too late. We were trapped in here.

"_Scott! Scott are you hearing this? Scott!_"

Derek grabbed Boyd, tossing him away from Scott, only to be charged by Cora. I go to help him, as Cassie goes to help Scott. Cora slashes repeatedly at Derek, before I grabbed her by her jacket, tossing her into the wall.

"You know her?" Scott asked, looking from Derek to Cora.

"She's my sister, my younger sister."

"What the hell is she doing here?" Cassie yelled.

"Like I have a clue. I thought she was dead!"

I saw a figure by the vault door, and almost immediately noticed it was Allison. "Look out!"

Cora and Boyd attacked, he went straight for me. I blocked all the his swings, until he got the upper hand and slashed my left hip. I cried out in pain, before kicking him, sending him flying across the room. I slid down the wall, clutching my hip, trying to stop the bleeding. It healed within seconds.

"No! Don't break the seal!" I heard Derek yelled.

Looking up, I see Allison kneeling down. She glanced over to Scott and then to me. "Boyd!" He looked over to her as she broke the seal, he dropped Scott. Cora stopped fighting against Derek, and they both run out of the vault.

Derek ran over, grabbing Allison by the arms, I quickly got up, following.

"Get your hands off her," I rasped out, pushing him away from her.

"What were you thinking?" He shouted at my sister.

"That I had to do something!" Allison snapped.

"She saved our lives," Scott reminded.

"They would of killed us," I said, wiping my bloody hands on my jeans.

"Yeah, and what do you think they're gonna do out there?" Derek snapped at me. "Do you have any idea what we just set free?" He yelled to Allison.

"You want to blame me?!" She yelled back. "Well, I am not the one turning teenagers into killers."

"No. No, that's just the rest of your family." I frowned, taking a step back. _That actually hurt._

"I've made mistakes. Gerard is not my fault."

"And what about your mother?"

"What do you mean?" Allison asked. Confusion was all over her face.

"Derek–" he cut me off.

He looked over to me, "Tell her." I clenched my jaw.

My sister glanced at me. "What does he mean, Madison?" I sighed, knowing I have to tell the truth. "What does he mean?"

* * *

**A/N: For some reason, I feel like doing a wolf watch chapter with Jill and the actors, etc. What do you think? Should I wait until the end of the season to do one?**

**Semi-edited.**


	5. Fireflies

I ran through the woods, tracking Cora and Boyd scent, well, trying to. It was very hard because one minute I'll have a lock on their scent, and then the next I won't. Derek, Scott, Cassie and I had split up so it was even more harder by myself, but I wasn't going to tell them.

I skidded to a stop as I caught a whiff of something. It was Cora. I glanced around and spotted her with her back towards me. Taking a step forward, I accidentally stepped a twig causing her to turn around and face me.

She growled and lunged for me. I met her half way, half shifted. She raised her claws to attack, but I grabbed her wrist and snapped it back. Cora roared in pain, fixing her broken bone and tackling me to the ground, knocking the back of my head on a rock. My chest heaved with anger and I felt my teeth prick my bottom lip. I fully shifted. Grabbing both of her wrists, I roared in her face. She whimpered and pushed off me, running away.

I sighed, stilling laying on the dirty and leafy ground, all werewolf features going away besides my canines.

Footsteps invaded my hearing. They were getting closer and closer. Looking up, I saw Derek looking down at me.

"I lost her," I said with a mouthful of fangs, before wiping the blood off my chin.

He had his hand out and I grabbed it, letting him help me up.

I wiped the dirt and leaves off my body, then fixed my hair up.

"What?" I asked, feeling Derek's stare on me.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"Now isn't the time," I replied, shaking my head.

"Please?" He begged.

"Derek, we have to find Boyd and Cora before they try and kill people. We. Are not. Talking about it," I spared him one last glance, before walking off.

* * *

I rolled my eyes as Derek and Scott flipped over the tree. Cassie and I went under the arch.

"Is that them?" Scott asked, gazing over some footprints.

"We're not the only ones that decided to stick together."

"Is that gonna make it easier or harder to catch them?"

"I don't know."

"I saw Boyd try to rip two little kids apart. Are they gonna do that to everyone they find?"

"Everyone and anyone," I muttered, staring off into the distance.

A scream echoed throughout the woods causing my head to snap in its direction.

"Lydia," I heard Cassie whisper. She looked back to me, saying, "I have to go."

I nodded in understanding, watching her run off.

* * *

_"She tried killing you both," Allison said to Scott and Cassie. I had explained what happened at the rave party, Cassie filled in on the bits I didn't know._

_I watched as they both nodded. "Uh, yeah," Scott added._

_"Why didn't you tell me?" My sister asked. The question was directed at me._

_"I...I couldn't," I shook my head, "I didn't want that to be the last memory you had of Mum," I murmured._

_Feeling a presence behind me, I slowly turned around to see Derek holding a blonde female in his arms. It was Erica. And she was dead. A part of me wanted to cry, but I had done enough of that to last a lifetime._

_I could see Derek was trying to keep his emotions out. His eyes connected with mine. I averted my eyes from his and stared at my dead pack mate. All emotion was drained from my face. I didn't have time to mourn over her._

* * *

We found Cora's scent again. She was near a tent site. I could hear a girl calling out to someone named 'Emily'. I closed in on Cora as she growled at the scared woman.

I lunged at the out of control she-wolf, grabbing a bit of her jacket and slamming her into a tree. She snarled at me, raising her claws and cutting me on the forearm. I didn't have enough time to move out of the way.

I growled when she threw me to the ground. Before she could do anything else, Isaac came and saved the day. Only to be thrown up on to a tree branch.

Scott jumped over Isaac, kicking Cora in the stomach sending her flying backwards. Then Derek appeared half shifted, snarling at his sister. I grabbed onto the tree in front of me and pulled myself up. I ran after Cora with Derek and Isaac, leaving Scott behind with the girl.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Scott asked with disbelief. He was on the phone with Stiles.

"_Yep. Throat ripped out, blood everywhere. It's like the freaking Shining over here. If two little twin girls come out of the woods, start asking me to play with them forever and ever, I'm not gonna be surprised_." I rolled my eyes.

"Can you get a little closer to make sure it was them?"

"_Make sure it was them?_" Stiles clarified. "_Scott, who else is going around ripping throats out?_"

"Please just do it."

After Stiles confirmed it, Scott hung up and Derek began to talk.

"This doesn't make any sense. The public pool is all the way on the other side of the woods. We haven't tracked them anywhere near there."

"Derek, they tried to kill someone." Ignored.

"How are they moving so fast?"

"Derek." Ignored again.

"They can't be that fast on foot!"

"They _killed_ someone." Derek finally started listening. "Some totally innocent kid is dead. And it's our fault."

"It's not my fault," I said stubbornly. Scott shot me a look.

"It's my fault," Derek said after me.

"We need help."

"We have Isaac now," he did a head gesture.

"He means real help," I spoke. Isaac looked at me, mildly offended. I smirked.

"They're too fast for us, for all of us," Scott responded, "they're too strong, too rabid."

"We'll catch them," Derek promised.

"What happens if we do?" Isaac asked. "We're just gonna hold them down until the sun up comes?"

"Maybe it would be easier just to kill them."

I _tsked_ three times, drawing the males attention. "That's what the alphas want. They want you to kill them, making it easier for them."

"For what?" Scott asked.

"For Derek to join their pack. I don't know that for sure, but why would they kidnap Erica, Cora and Boyd for four months and let them attack us...unless they want you to get rid of your pack."

"Killing them isn't the right thing to do," Scott protested.

"What if it's the only thing to do? If we can't even catch them, what else do we do?" Isaac suggested.

"Find someone who knows what they're doing." My head snapped over to Scott, my eyes narrowing.

"Who?" Derek asked wearily.

"Someone who knows how to hunt werewolves," Scott said, staring at me.

I growled, walking off and finding my way back to Derek's car.

* * *

The car stopped at a grocery store. This is where the scent stopped. I got out of the car without saying a word. I found Dad's car and walked over to it. I thought about going inside the shop, but there was dried blood on my clothes and body.

The sound of footsteps made me look up. I saw Dad walking over to me, his hands full of groceries.

"Need any help?" I offered. He finally noticed me.

"No, I've got it," he said. I could tell he was a little shocked to find me here. Then he dropped one of the bags while trying to fish out his keys. "It has to be the one with the eggs."

I shook my head before going down to pick up the brown paper bag and some items that fell out.

"You've been ignoring my calls," I heard him say.

I sighed, "I have my reasons." I handed him the bag and he put it in the boot.

"And leaving the apartment early?" He quizzed.

Before anymore words were spoken, Dad closed the boot and pulled out his gun, pointing it to Scott. I suppressed a laugh at Scott's shocked face.

"Uh...hi."

* * *

"First of all, why would I care about anyone related to Derek? And second, I don't even knew this kid Boyd. I don't even know his last name."

"Boyd is his last name," Scott said.

"What's his first name?" Dad asked.

"Vernon," I spoke up, a small smirk on my face. "And just a tad curious, is there a reason why the gun is still pointed at him?"

"There's probably still some part of me that wants to shoot him," he said.

"That's nice," I muttered.

"I get that," Scott added.

Dad sighed, putting his gun in his back pocket, walking closer to Scott.

"Scott, I watched my father brainwash Allison, almost turning her into a killer. That world, your world decimated mine. My wife, sister, father, Madison, my entire family. Why would I ever step foot in it again?" My face softened briefly. I understand him.

"Because people are going to die. And because you know how to catch Boyd and Cora without killing them."

"I'm sorry," Dad apologised, "I can't help you two." He turned away.

"Hey," I got his attention causing him to pause, "Do you think you could do me one little, tiny favour?" I asked. I knew Dad was going to yes and I began walking to the passenger door, gesturing for Scott to come with.

* * *

"Left or straight?" Dad asked as we got near our destination.

"Left. It's right around the corner," I told him.

Red and blue lights flashed everywhere, curled around the crime scene. A full body bag was being taken away on a gurney.

Cassie, Lydia and Stiles's scent filled my nose.

"Thanks again from the ride," I said, about to take off the seatbelt. Dad put his hand on my shoulder, stopping me in the tracks.

"They did this? Boyd and..."

"Cora," Scott filled in the gaps.

"Where's the last place you saw them?"

I almost smiled. _Almost._

* * *

Dad dropped a duffel bag into the dirt and leaves of the preserve.

"You're tracking them by print?" He asked.

"Trying to," Scott murmured.

"Well, then, you've been wasting your time," Dad said straight out. My lips twitched. "There's only one creature on earth that can visually track footprints, and that's man. And if you're not trained like me, you have no idea that this print is Boyd's and these..."

"Are Cora's," Isaac guessed cockily.

"Nope," I said, drawing the males attention, "they're yours." He looked shocked. "You trampled on Cora's as soon as you walked over here."

"Listen, I know the four of you are focusing on half your energy on resisting your own urges under the full moon, but that puts at a severe disadvantage to Boyd and Cora, who have fully given in." I don't have any urges. "They put the pedal to the floor while you four are barely hitting the speed limit." _Car reference? Really?_

"So what do we do?" Derek asked.

"Focus on your sense of smell. Actual wolves are known to track their prey by up to 100 miles a day by scent. A trained hunter can use scent to track them. If the wind is with them, wolves can track a scent by a distance of two miles, which means we can draw them to us or into a trap." Dad picked up a net and threw it to Scott. "Full moon does give us one advantage. They'll have a higher heat signature, which makes them easier to spot them with infrared." He handed us the infrared glasses, although we gave them back. We have night vision eyes. "Just remember, we're not hunting wild animals. Underneath those impulse are two intelligent human beings. Don't think they can't rely on that human side. It's suppressed, but it's there, reminding them how to mask their scent, how to cover their tracks, how to survive."

* * *

I stood, looking over Beacon Hills at the cliff. It was truly beautiful at night.

"When's the last time you saw your sister?" I heard Dad ask Derek from behind me.

"Not in years," Derek answered, "I thought she died in the fire."

"Do you feel like you have a lock on her scent?"

It was met with silence.

"Scott, how confidant are you in your skills?" Dad quizzed.

"Most of the time, I'm trying not to think about all the things I can smell," he pointed out.

"Madison?"

I closed my eyes briefly, a cool gust of wind blew passed me. I kept smelling the two same things over and over again. I suppressed the urge to break down right there and then.

"Madison?" Dad asked again.

"I can't smell anything," I said, not bothering to look back at them. I wasn't going to say I could smell blood and wolfsbane.

"All right," he sighed, "the problem is when they breach the woods and hit the residential area. Once they past the high school, they're right in the middle of Beacon Hills."

"They're not gonna kill everything they are see, are they?" Isaac asked.

"No," I said, tucking some loose strands of hair behind my ear and turning around to face them, "but there is an important difference to recognise. Wolves hunt for food. At a certain point, they get full. Cora and Boyd are hunting for the pleasure of the kill," I looked down to the ground, "for some primal apex predatory satisfaction that comes from the ripping of warm bodies to bloody shreds. And who knows when that need gets satiated."

Looking back up, I saw Dad looking at me like he was impressed. _What can I say? _I have a very good memory. I shrugged, glancing away.

"We can't kill them," Scott protested.

"What if we can't catch them?" I spared Derek a glance as he spoke.

"Then maybe we just need to contain them," Dad said, "there's no one in the school at night, is there?"

"You want to trap them inside?" Derek guessed.

"If there's somewhere with a strong enough door, no windows or access to the outside."

"What about the boiler room?" Isaac offered, "It's just one big steel door.

"You're sure the school's empty?"

"It has to be. There can't be anyone there this late, right?"

I nodded shorty, turning back around to face the cliff.

* * *

Dad stabbed an emitter into the ground, looking up at us.

"These are ultrasonic emitters. It's one of the tools we use to corral werewolves, pushing them into a direction we want the to run." I watched him wearily as he went to push the button down. I winced, grabbing my ears tightly, trying to block out the sound. "Gives off a high-pitch frequency that only they can hear."

"No kidding!" Isaac yelled, "turn it off!"

I sighed in relief when the sound disappeared.

"Are your ears still ringing?" Isaac leaned down to me and asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"These are going to drive them to the school?" I heard Derek ask.

Looking up, I saw Dad giving him the emitters. "And then it's up to you to get them into the basement."

"Does anyone else want to rethink the plan where we jus kill them?" Isaac quizzed.

Scott shot him a look, "It's going to work."

I gave him a disbelieving look, so did Derek.

"It'll work."

I rolled my eyes, sighing. Sometimes it annoys me how Scott has to try and save everyone. Maybe it's just someone's fate that they die. You don't last forever.

* * *

After I planted two of the emitters, leading up to the school, I met up with Dad and Scott on the side of the building.

"Do you see that?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, it's a firefly," I replied, glancing between the bug and Dad.

"No, no, I know, it... It's, uh...it's very unusual. The California fireflies aren't bio-luminescent. They don't glow."

"Does that mean something?" Scott asked.

Dad was about to reply, but in the distance we heard howling. I ran into the school, as I was going to wait for Boyd and Cora, only to bump into a brick wall.

I groaned in pain, taking a step and rubbing my forehead. I blinked my eyes open and that the 'brick wall' was actually Derek. "Oh," I sighed, "it's you."

Cora and Boyd's scent was getting closer so I turned around, facing the entry. Once they were in the view, they snarled at us, but then jumped on top of the building.

Derek and I ran out and were met with Dad, Scott and Isaac.

"The rear doors, someone has to get them open."

Derek took off, going back inside the school.

"Someone has to drive them inside," Scott said.

"I'll go," Dad offered, lighting up his taser stick.

"No. I'm faster," Isaac said, running away. And Scott went back inside the school.

"I..." my eyes shut briefly and I stumbled backwards.

"Woah," I heard Dad say as he caught me before I fell. "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm fine, just tired," I slurred as I felt myself being lowered to the ground, my back against something hard. A wall?

Dad put my hand on my forehead for a few seconds, "You haven't got a fever," he spoke, mostly to himself.

"Tired," I mumbled, rolling my head to the side and closing my eyes.

"Hey, stay with me," Dad raised his voice, keeping me awake.

I nodded, blinking my eyes open and staring into his blue eyes. My anger at him had gone away.

Suddenly my body jerked forward and once again, I vomited black blood. Coughing over and over again, more of the tar-like substance. On top of that, my body felt like it was being clawed open many times, but I couldn't feel any actual wounds appearing.

"There's blood coming out of your nose and ears," Dad panicked.

I nodded, but then winced when pain shot up both my sides. The pain was different, it was a burning sensation, like I'm being stung by jellyfish and their tentacles zapping me over and over on my stomach.

Lazily, I brought my hand up and wiped around my nose.

"I'm gonna get some water and wipes from my car. Stay awake, okay?" I nodded, staring up at him.

As he started walking away, I sighed as the clawing feeling had subsided, but that didn't stop the vomiting. I shifted my position so I was resting on my legs, and hunched over.

Hot tears burned my eyes as they threatened to fall, but I didn't let them. My throat felt like it was on fire as more black blood came out of my mouth.

"What happened to her?!" I heard someone yell. I think it was Scott.

"I don't know, she started to faint and then this happened," Dad answered, kneeling next to me. "Here, Madison, sit up."

Taking in a deep breath, I did what he said.

"Oh my god," I heard Scott say. His voice was much closer now.

Opening my eyes, I squinted at the sunlight, spotting Scott, Isaac and Dad, but no Derek.

"Did you get them?" My voice was hoarse, making me internally wince.

"Yeah, Cora and Boyd are in Derek's car," Isaac answered shakily.

I jumped when I felt something cold on my face, but it was only a wipe. Leaning back against the wall, I let Dad wipe the black blood off my face.

"It smells like wolfsbane," Scott commented, making Dad glance at him then back to me.

"No," he whispered in denial, but I just stared at him with no emotion.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked.

"Back in France, she was drugged with wolfsbane," Dad responded.

"It that why there's no–"

"Yes," Dad cut him off. I glad he did.

Dad grabbed my hand, squeezing it. "Drink," he spoke, holding up the bottled water to my mouth.

I drank a little bit, hydrating myself.

"What the hell is going on here?" I winced at how loud Derek's voice was. "Why does she smell like wolfsbane?"

I felt my eyes shift the un-natural golden colour, then back to brown.

"Where the hell have you been?" I heard Isaac ask.

"Dealing with the teacher. Now answer the other question."

"She was poisoned with wolfsbane," Scott answered.

"When?"

Silence ran through my ears as no one answered why.

So I whispered one word.

"France."

I think he put all of the pieces together now.

Weakly, I grabbed the bottled water from Dad's hand and brought it up to my mouth, grimacing at the taste of the slimy water.

I clutched onto his jacket as I slowly got up and off the ground, swaying slightly. I blinked a couple times under the harsh light.

"Whoa, careful there," he steadied me.

I nodded, noticing that my hands were smeared with black blood. "I'm-I'm fine," I breathed out. All of the males gave me a look. "Deaton is helping me."

I looked over to Dad, feeling some-what shameful. "Can we go home now?" I asked. Sensing his hesitance, I added softly, "Deaton ran some tests so I'm just waiting for a phone call from him to see what's wrong with me."

Dad narrowed his eyes at me, "As soon as I hear a cough or a sneeze from you, I'm taking you to the vet." My lips twitched, making him roll his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: READ THIS.**

**Hey, I'd appreciate it you guys would review/comment. Even though I know you're reading this, I'd like to know what you think. It doesn't have to be super long, it cane be something short or simple. Or even you have any questions about this book or the first one, I'd still like to hear about it :) **


	6. Unleashed

**A/N: This chapter will be going off story due to Madison's condition. There's gonna be some flashbacks from France.**

**WARNING: Stillbirth. It won't be descriptive.**

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV **

He watched her as she slept comfortably in her bed. She didn't look like she was in any pain, not like she was nights ago at the high school. A few strains of her light brown hair had fallen down onto her face so he pushed them away causing her to stir in her sleep.

Derek froze, waiting for her to wake up, but she just rolled over onto her side, facing him. She looked peaceful and beautiful while she slept, but to him she always looked beautiful. He had come to her apartment to return the clothes she left at his loft, but Derek couldn't leave.

Looking around her bedroom, his eyes spotted a brown stuffed wolf. Pain shot through his chest as he thought about their daughter who was no longer alive. He walked over to the toy that was sitting on a big box. Frowning, he glanced back to the sleeping Madison, then he started to open the box as curiosity got the better of him.

It was clothes. Female clothes, but definitely not for Madison. They were baby clothes. After the stillbirth, Madison couldn't find the strength to get rid of them. She couldn't even look at them.

Derek found himself smiling at the first outfit on the top of the pile. It was a bumblebee jumpsuit with a hood, antennas and a pair of wings at the back.

Slowly and quietly, he closed the box, putting the stuffed wolf back on top. He didn't want to look at the clothes anymore. It hurt too much. Without looking back to Madison's sleeping form, he walked over to the glass doors and balcony, leaving her sleeping peacefully.

* * *

**MADISON'S POV**

My eyes fluttered open and I rolled over into my side, grabbing my phone to check the time. It was a quarter to six. I groaned quietly. I wanted to sleep in some more.

I rubbed my eyes in an attempt to wake up properly and rolled over onto my back. Kicking the blankets off me, I sat up, straightening my pyjamas out.

Tuning in my advance hearing, I could tell Allison and Dad were still asleep.

I got off my bed and headed for the bathroom that was connected to my room and Allison's room. The shower was calling my name. After locking both doors, I turned on the shower, getting the water to the right temperature. I stripped off my clothes and hopped inside the glass inclosure.

* * *

I sighed, sitting down in front of my closet mirror. Since I wasn't going anywhere fancy, I decided to put my hair half up, half down, but not curling or straightening it. It would of taken me a while to do it, but u didn't have the time. Deaton had called me when I came out of the shower, telling me to come to the hospital. He must know what's happening to me.

Anger flashed through me as I thought about Annecy. I shouldn't of gone there. Carole ruined my life. Glancing up at the mirror, I froze, looking into my wolf eyes. I swear I can see another colour. Leaning closer, my thoughts were correct. Around the ring of my pupils was the the colour of electric blue. The colour of a killer. Of a werewolf that had taken an innocent life.

A growl built up in my throat, and as I was about to let it out, there was a knock on my bedroom door. I blinked away the un-natural colour and cleared my throat.

"Come in!" I called.

I looked in the mirror and saw Dad walking in with Allison behind him.

"Hey," I gave them a small smile, "Deaton called me." Their faces instantly became worried. "He told me to go and see him today."

"Do want us to come with you?" Dad asked, sitting on the end of my bed.

"Yeah, I can miss one day of school for you," my sister added, smiling softly.

"No," I shook my head, "I appreciate it, but this is something I need to do for myself. If it's anything bad, I'll call you as soon as I can, I promise."

"Are you sure?" Dad asked me.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I nodded.

I stood up, straightening out my clothes. "Well, I better get going." I moved to grab my wallet, keys and jacket. Then something popped in my mind. I turned around, looking straight to Dad. "I'm sorry for acting out. I had all this anger built up inside of me and I projected it onto you. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," he smiled warmly, "I know that anger is one of your ways of grieving. I didn't take it seriously." Among others, like, pretending like it never happened or distracting myself.

I gave him a brief, tight smile.

* * *

After locking up my car, I started to walk over to the hospital. As I entered the building, I spotted Deaton in causal clothes.

"Good morning, Madison," he greeted me with a warm smile.

It wasn't a _good morning_ at all.

"Morning," I replied with a dead tone. "What's wrong with me? I don't want you to sugar coat it, I just want the truth. And why are we in the hospital and not at the clinic?"

He motioned for me to follow him, so I did.

"I got your test results early this morning. It was showing high signs of wolfsbane. It seems that when you were drugged, the wolfsbane was left in your system, in your blood."

_Great_. Wolfsbane poisoning.

"How do I get fixed?" I asked, playing with the ends of my hair.

"By using a dialysis machine. It'll be cleaning your blood."

I nodded a little. "So that's why I've got to come here."

"Exactly. Now, I hope you don't mind, I looked into your medical flies to find your blood type." I shook my head, dismissing it. He's my werewolf doctor, he's gotta know these things.

We entered a room, where I found Melissa setting up what looked like the dialysis machine. I glanced over to the small, clear tubes coiled up on top of the machine. At the end of one side, was a skin-piercing, sharp needle that made a shiver run up my spine.

"Phobia of needles?" Deaton mused.

"Just a little bit," I shrugged, walking over to the cushioned chair and sat down.

I watched as Melissa started setting up the machine.

"Hi Madison," she said quietly, smiling.

"Hi." I didn't know what else to say. I guessing she knows what I'm here for, but I don't voice my thoughts.

"People who need to be on a dialysis machine usually need to come back like every second day or every week, will I need to?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"No," Deaton shook his head gently, "since you're a werewolf, once your blood is cleaned out, you'll heal straight away."

Again, I nodded, folding my right sleeve up. "And how long will this take?" I haven't got anywhere better to be, but I'd still like to know.

"Most of today," Melissa answered, tying a tourniquet around my upper arm. Already knowing what to do, I open and close my fist. Closing my eyes, I felt the stinging bite of the needle piercing my skin.

* * *

**~FLASHBACK~**

_"Just one more push, Madison," I heard the female doctor encourage me, "You're doing great."_

_I shook my head, feeling sweat dripping down my face. No, I wasn't doing great. But I complied, crying out as I gave one more push. Physically, I felt the pain leave my body, but mentally and emotionally... I felt like a part of me died. Technically, a part did._

_Softly blinking my eyes open, I watched as she wrapped a pure white blanket around my baby._

_"I wanna hold her," I muttered, ignoring Allison rubbing her hand up and down my right arm._

_I remember withering in pain on the floor of Carole's house. She wouldn't let Allison or myself leave. It took almost an hour until I had heard Grace's weak heartbeat stop. I remember crying out "It's gone! I can't hear her heartbeat!" Allison was in tears, but I remember seeing her trying not to cry. She was trying to be strong._

_Only then did Carole call the ambulance. She was waiting for the right time, when Grace couldn't be saved. I remember asking her why she was doing this. She said it was because she didn't want the Argent family's reputation to be ruined by 'a young, naive, teenage girl who fooled around with a werewolf'._

_Snapping out of my daze, I stared up at the doctor who wore a sad expression on her face._

_"I'm not sure that it's a great idea–" she started to say._

_"I want to hold her," I insisted, clenching my jaw._

_She nodded, gently picking up my baby and putting her in my arms._

_Tears blurred my vision as I blankly stared at Grace. Her face was clean from the white mush. She was so tiny and light in my arms. Her hair was dark like Derek's, and I could vaguely see a dimply on the left side of her little mouth, like me. She looked like she was asleep, and I wanted to wake her up._

_I gripped the blanket Grace was curled in, and gently wiped the white mush away from her face._

_Breaking my stoic facade, I freed the tears. I leaned down and very gently pressed my lips to Grace's forehead._

_"I'm sorry," I whispered, but I knew she couldn't hear me. I wish she could. I wish I could wake her up so I could hear her cry, so I could see her beautiful eyes._

_I promised I would protect her, but I couldn't even do that._

* * *

_"How'd this happen?" I opened my eyes upon hearing Dad's voice._

_"It was Carole," came Allison's quiet reply._

_"What?" He sounded shocked, I don't blame him._

_"I..." Allison sniffed, "She put wolfsbane in Maddie's tea. I-I couldn't do anything, she took our phones so we couldn't call the ambulance–" her got muffled so I assumed that she was hugging Dad –"she wouldn't let us leave."_

_"I didn't think Carole would do something like this," Dad said quietly, "She told me she wasn't hell bent on revenging on Jack's death."_

_"It wasn't about that," I heard Allison exclaim, "She said she wasn't going to let Madison ruin the Argent name and that Madison's lucky she didn't kill her."_

_It went silent for about a minute, before Dad spoke._

_"Word travels fast, so it's mostly other hunters knew about about Grace and know about Madison."_

_I couldn't bare to hear anymore. I didn't want to. I tuned out their voices, taking a good look at my hospital room. It was a private, single bed room with a bathroom._

_I...I need to shower._

_Peeling the blankets off, I slowly sat up, pushing through the physical pain, and got off the bed. I walked in to the bathroom, closing the door behind me, and came to a stop at the mirror. My appearance looked terrible; my hair was messy and dry from sweating, my skin was sickly pale and purple bags hung under my eyes._

_Reaching behind me, I latched onto the strings and pulled them apart. I slid the piece of hospital clothing off my body. Immediately, I stared at my stomach, my flat stomach. I tentatively touched where I had the pregnancy bump. I missed the feeling of rubbing my used-to-be swollen belly. I missed being pregnant. I missed carrying the tiny life inside of me._

_I ripped my hand away from my stomach, almost as fast as lightening, as a pang of hurt ran through my body._

_Looking away, I walked over to the shower and turned it on. Slipping off my underwear, I stepped into the bathtub, closing the curtain. I stood under the water for about five minutes before breaking down. I sat on the bottom of the tub, the water pelting down on my back and head._

_I cried my heart out to the point where tears could no longer fall from my eyes._

* * *

"Madison?"

I looked up from my cup of hot chocolate. Jordan's sitting across from me, was most likely trying to get my attention as I spaced out.

I cleared my throat, "Uh, sorry. Daydreaming."

He gave me a look, clearly knowing what I was thinking about.

It was now around eight at night. After the dialysis machine cleansed my blood, Jordan called, wanting to catch up. Now here he and I were, at Beacon Coffee and Tea. He was another person I had to explain my situation to. Cassie had offered to tell Natalie, Ashley, Ben and Jeremy, which I am very grateful. Scott and Stiles don't know the full story, but I think I'm going to keep it that way. The less people know, the better.

"What were we talking about?" I asked, curling my hands around the warm cup.

"The hospital, your job."

Then it clicked in my head.

"That's right," I nodded.

"Have you gotten a call from the hospital yet?" He asked.

"No, not yet," I shook my head, "but I'm sure I'll get a call in a couple days."

"Shouldn't have you gone to university first?"

"I didn't get excepted into Florida or Washington, and because I was pregnant, I was going to put off going to uni, but when I got to France, I had nothing to do. All I'd do was spend my days at home, going to appointments, going out and shopping. So decided that I'd start studying and enrol myself in an online course."

I watched as Jordan nodded, glancing down at his coffee. Then he looked back up at me. "What made you want to be a nurse?"

I sighed, stirring my hot chocolate, "When I was in San Francisco, I was in a car accident with two of my friends, Allison and her friend. A truck driver thought he'd make it past the orange light, I remember that impact when the truck hit the car, it was like the world was spinning as fast as possible, like everything was out of control. The only survivors were myself, Allison and one of my friends." I took my final sip, finishing my drink.

"I had minor cuts, Allison had whiplash, minor cuts and bruising, and Emma–my friend, had internal bleeding. By the time the ambulance had arrived, three paramedics were there. Two of them were working on my other friend–Cameron, and Allison's friend–Lucy, they were still alive, barely hanging on. They died before being rescued out of the car."

I fiddled with my hand, scratching the black, peeling nail polish. "That night changed my whole perspective on life; I stopped going out to parties, I stopped drinking, I stopped driving, I couldn't even get in a car without having a panic attack."

Jordan put his hand over mine in a comfortable way. "I'm so sorry you to go through that. You've gone through so much and you're still surviving day by day. You're so strong."

"Are all the Devereux woman as strong as me?" I teased, chuckling.

"Yes," he chuckled too, "also very stubborn."

I smiled and drank all of my hot chocolate.

"Hey, Madison, right?"

I frowned, looking up when I heard a new voice. My face became blank when I spotted Cora and Derek.

"Yes," I answered, a little hesitant.

"It's nice to see you when I'm not trying to rip out your throat," she mused, chuckling at the end.

I nodded once, slowly twirling the empty mug around in my hands.

"I'm sorry about that, by the way."

I made a face, "I thought the Hales don't do apologies."

"We don't," Cora said bluntly, "but you're practically family–"

"Cora," Derek butted in rudely, glaring at her.

My eyes widened as I casted them down to the table. I crinkled my nose as I a caught a whiff of alcohol. _Had be been drinking?_

"What, Derek? I know she's your mate, I can see the mark," she said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest.

I pulled the collar of my shirt up, covering the mark on the right side of my neck.

"I'm confused," Jordan spoke up, making me groan internally, "What mark?"

Cora turned to Jordan, answering, "A mating mark. Derek and Madison are basically bonded for life, there's no un-doing–" thanks for the reminder, "Only werewolves can see it. It's invisible to everyone else."

"Oh, okay," he muttered, still looking confused. He then looked up at Cora and Derek, "Would you guys like to join us?" No, Jordan, no!

"No–" Derek started to say, but go cut off by his sister.

"Yeah, sure." She purposely sat next to Jordan, leaving a vacant seat next to me.

Reluctantly, my ex-boyfriend took a seat. I moved over more so I was leaning against the wall.

"So how long have you two been in Beacon Hills?" Cora asked Jordan and I.

"I moved here when I was 10 and stayed here ever since," he answered.

Then I could feel all eyes on me.

"I was born here, then I moved away, and then I came back in January."

I looked up, upon hearing footsteps. A male waiter was walking over to our table.

"Hi, could I get you guys anything?"

"I'm fine," I dismissed, grabbing my phone when it buzzed.

It was a text message from an unknown number. I had a mini debate going on in my head on whether I should read it or not. I decided on not being anti-social.

I put my phone down with a tiny clank. Glancing up, I found that Cora and Jordan were gone.

I turned to Derek, frowning, "Where'd they go?"

"They're looking at the cakes," he answered, looking down at me.

An un-readable emotion shun in his eyes, but I couldn't see what it was.

I nodded, quickly looking away. The awkward tension was annoying the hell out of me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked in a soft tone.

"Fine."

"And after that night at the school?"

I barely glanced at him, "I'm all healed. No more bleeding black blood."

"Good," I heard him whisper. I don't think I was supposed to hear it so I chose to ignore it.

"Thanks for returning my clothes," I said casually, then gave him an icy glare, "but that doesn't give you permission to go through my stuff."

He didn't even look the slightest bit shocked. "They're just sitting there–"

"And they're going to stay there until I figure out what to do with them," I replied coldly, my eyes momentarily flashing gold.

His eyes softened which made me slightly angered. Ever since the stillbirth, I've hated the sad looks people gave me and the sympathy. It made me more guilty every time.

"Can you move?" I asked blandly.

Derek blinked twice before getting out of his seat to allow me to get out as well.

I grabbed my jacket, slipping it on as Jordan and Cora came walking over.

"Hey, where are you going?" Jordan asked.

I collected my wallet, phone and keys, answering, "I just remembered there's something I forgot to do."

Lie.

"I'll see you later, okay?" I asked, fiddling with my keys.

He nodded, smiling, "Yeah," he rubbed my upper arm. His eyes were silently asking if I was okay.

Sighing internally, I turned to Cora, "It was nice to properly meet you." I shot her a fake smile, before leaving the café. I didn't bother to wait for a reply.

The rain was starting to pour again, I could hear the thunder starting to rumble. Beneath the smell of rain, I could scent out that familiar smell.

The Alpha.

Tightening my grip on my belongings, I scanned my surroundings. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. Nothing until I spotted a dark figure disappearing around the corner.

Growling lowly, I quickly followed him.

"Hey!" I called out.

I caught up to him, running and then grabbing a hold of his shirt and pushing him up against the brick wall.

I gasped, seeing the face of the Alpha who had been stalking me.

"James?" I whispered in shock.

His eyes flashed red, before pushing me off him. He ran off into the night, leaving me completely and utterly shell-shocked.

* * *

**A/N: I've finally finished this chapter. I thought I'd never post this. I was a little stuck on the flashback scenes. And I was going update yesterday on my birthday, but there were new episodes of Law &amp; Order and Elementary, so I had to watch them :)**

**Does anyone remember James? He was briefly mentioned in Daydreamin'. **


	7. Frayed

_I unlocked the front door of the apartment and walked inside, not caring that I was making a lot of noise. I dropped my keys, wallet and phone on the kitchen bench in anger. Breathing heavily, I gripped the edges of the bench._

_I couldn't believe it. I...I didn't wan to believe it. This entire time I thought he was dead. I was so sure._

_"Madison?" I looked up to see Dad standing at the threshold. "Are you okay?"_

_"No," I huffed, shaking my head and standing up properly, "James is alive." I didn't bother to keep it a secret._

_"James? As in James Matheson?" I watched as his eyebrows creased._

_"Yep," I sighed._

_"But I thought you-"_

_"Killed him?" I chuckled humourlessly. "Apparently not. He's alive and dangerous."_

_"What do you mean by 'dangerous'?" Dad walked closer._

_"He's an Alpha."_

* * *

I winced, making my way through the halls of the hospital. I was looking for room 214.

"Hey, are you okay?" I turned my head to look at the supervisor, my supervisor.

"Yeah," I nodded, coming up with a lie, "I just didn't get a good nights sleep. And I certainly didn't expect to get a call early in the morning."

"Well...at least you got the nursing job," he smiled, showing off his pearly white teeth.

"I guess so," I shrugged.

When I reached the room, I knocked on the door politely and walked in with a warm smile.

"Hi Harley," I looked down at the young boy's chart, before looking into his honey brown eyes. "My names Madison. You can call me Maddie if you like."

Harley smiled, "Are you my new nurse?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yep, so you're stuck with me now." Smiling when he laughed.

I took a seat on the left side of his bed, putting a shallow, green bucket next to him.

"I'm going to take some of your blood, is that okay?" I asked softly.

He nodded a little. I could smell that he was scared.

"Okay, I'm just going to put this around your arm," I said as I tied a tourniquet around his upper arm, "It's only gonna feel like a mozzie bite, I promise."

Harley nodded, closing his eyes and turning his head away.

"Can you open and close your fist for me?" When he did, I added, "Okay, that's enough."

I grabbed the butterfly needle that was connected to a tube, and slowly and carefully pierced his skin, into his vein. I took off the tourniquet, putting it in the bucket.

When two tubes of blood was taken, I pulled the needle out, putting a cotton ball over the tiny hole, and grabbed the bit of tape to secure the cotton ball.

"All done," I smiled at him, "I'll see you later, Harley."

"Bye."

Standing up, I grabbed the bucket and began to walk out of the room. My supervisor followed me down the hall as my shadow, which was annoying.

"You did a good job," he commented, "but try not to be all buddy-buddy with the patients, you're not suppose to have any attachments."

"I'm not being all _buddy-buddy_," I rolled my eyes, "I didn't wanna scare the kid so I was being nice, you should try it sometime." My patience was quite low today.

I dropped off the blood to the nurse at the front desk who would send it off to the pathologist.

* * *

_I looked up, upon hearing a door open. It was Scott. He looked like he just ran a marathon._

_"I know where they are," he said, huffing._

_"Same building as the Argents, we know," Derek spoke._

_"Cora and I followed the twins," Boyd said._

_"And I found out because, you know, I live there," I said shrugging._

_"Then they want you to know."_

_"Or, more likely, they don't care," Peter suggested._

_"What is this?" Scott asked, walking closer to the table and looking down at the blueprints._

_"Isn't it obvious?" Peter asked. "The schemers are scheming, coming up with a coup de main, better known as a pre-emotive strike."_

_Scott couldn't hide the shock in his voice, "You're going after them?"_

_"Tomorrow," Derek answered with arms crossed, "And you're gonna help us."_

_I rubbed the back of my neck, closing my eyes._

_Sighing, I opened them and looked over to Scott. "They're one floor above me in the penthouse."_

_"So kill them first, that's the plan?" He asked, hating it._

_"They won't even see it coming," Boyd added._

_"Why is the default plan always murder? Just once, can someone try to come up with something that doesn't involve killing everyone?"_

_"You never get tired of being so blandly moral, do you?" Peter asked rhetorically, then turned to Derek, "Not that I disagree with him."_

_"I do. Why do we need this kid?" Cora asked, then looked at Cassie and I, "Why do we need them?"_

_"They helped save your life," Derek said, emphasis on 'they'. "And you know we can't just sit back and wait for them to make the first move."_

_"You can't beat a pack of Alphas."_

_"That's why we're going after Deucalion," Cora said, "Just him."_

_"Cut off the head of the snake and the body dies."_

_"Only this isn't a snake, it's a Hydra," Peter cut in, making me look up at him, "And like Scott says, they're all Alphas."_

_"Deucalion's still the leader."_

_"Let's hope so. Because you know what happened when Hercules cut off one of the heads of the Hydra?"_

_"Two more grew back in its place," Scott spoke._

_"Somebody's been doing their summer reading," Peter mused._

* * *

_Everyone started to leave the pack meeting, and as I was about to grab my keys, Derek pulled me aside, wanting to talk to me. He better make it quick._

_"What's up?" I asked._

_If he asks how am I, I'm going to punch him._

_"I don't want you going tomorrow," he said flat out._

_My jaw dropped a little. "What?"_

_"You heard me," he crossed his arms over his chest, "You're not going."_

_I narrowed my eyes. And who the hell does he think he is? The Queen of Sheba?_

_"Yes, I am," I said in an obvious tone. "That's why I came tonight. To know what the plan was."_

_"You won't kill," he shook his head._

_I clicked my tongue on the roof of my mouth, replying, "I was gone for three months. Did it ever occur to you that I've changed? That you don't know who I am anymore?"_

_"I know exactly who you are."_

_"Oh really?" I mocked, raising my eyebrows._

_"Mmhmm," he hummed. "I know that when you lie, you tap your fingers on your leg. I know that you love to sing–which I still haven't even heard yet. You hate it when people stop walking in front of you, so much that you want to give them a piece of your mind. You think it's funny when meerkats stand up because it looks like they're peeing. Your favourite colour is purple, but you secretly like pink. If you could live in one place anywhere around the world, you would choose Australia." I looked away from him. "You're still the same Madison Argent that I fell in love with."_

_Surprising him, I lifted my fist and punched him in the jaw with all my strength. So much that he actually stumbled back._

_"You don't get to say that," I flashed my gold eyes at him, "not after what you said to me before I left."_

_Derek rubbed his jaw, and I watched the red mark heal._

_"I called and called to apologise–"_

_"You wanted to apologise?" I yelled. "Cause your words mean so much to me!"_

_"What else do you want me to do?" He yelled back, "Write you a poem? Spell it out with flower petals?"_

_"You don't get it, do you?" My voice went soft. "And why would you? You're you."_

_I walked over to the table and snatched up my keys, making a bee-line for the door. I slammed it shut on my way out. It's a good thing I left, because if I stayed any longer, I might of tried to kill him._

* * *

I sat down in the cafeteria, opening the container that had salad in it. I stabbed the sliced tomato with my plastic fork and popped it in my mouth. I almost moaned at the juicy taste.

Pressing on the home button on my phone, I checked for any messages or calls, but didn't have any besides one message from Cassie.

'_I still think you should of came with us. I don't think you should be alone right now_.'

I sighed, chewing on some lettuce.

'_I'm fine, Cassie_,' I typed out and sent.

Not even a minute later, I got a reply.

'_Are you sure? Are you healing? I have_.'

'_Yes, I have_,' I lied.

Lying isn't the best thing, but I just didn't want her to worry about me. If I told her I wasn't healing, she would've came rushing back to Beacon Hills.

'_How's everything going?_' I typed out.

'_Scott's not healing because he thinks it's his fault Derek is dead. But don't worry, Allison is going to stitch him up_.'

Why would Scott think like that? He did nothing wrong.

Speaking of wounds, I should probably go and check on mine.

I packed up my things, and walked off to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I stood in front of the mirror, peeling off my dark pink scrub shirt. Wincing, I pulled off the white tape that held gauze over my wounds. I put the gauze on the sink as I watched the claw marks slowly heal to red marks and then to nothing.

I sighed in relief, putting my shirt back on.

* * *

_"You didn't come alone," I heard Deucalion speak._

_I thought he had found out I was here, but then I heard Scott's voice._

_"Yeah. This is Isaac."_

_"I'm not talking about Isaac," Deucalion said._

_I peeked around the large pillar I was hiding behind, and spotted Derek walking into the light. I could see Boyd and Cora's darkened figures in the shadows._

_"You knew I would do this?" Scott asked in disbelief. "Derek, don't. You can't do this and no one gets hurts. If someone else dies..."_

_"Him," I heard Derek's rough Alpha voice, "Just him." He must be talking about Deucalion._

_"Just me?" The blind Alpha mused. "Now, how's a blind man find his way into a place like this all on his own?"_

_I shared a scares look with Cassie, mouthing, "They're all here." She gulped visibly._

_Next thing I heard was concrete cracking and crumbling. Peeking out again, I saw the female Alpha sliding down a pillar next to the broken escalators. My shirt was going pulled on so I turned back to Cassie. Her green eyes were looking passed me. I cautiously turned my head to see what she was looking at. I blinked a couple times to see if I was seeing right. A big and muscular Alpha was walking up another escalator, behind him was James. I was dreading seeing him again._

_"You can come out too, Cassandra and Madison," Deucalion's voice echoed._

_Cassie looked at me, silently asking if we should. I gave her a strong nod, taking in a deep breath._

_We walked out from the shadows, revealing ourselves._

_It was dead silent for about a minute, until Derek started growling and ran straight for Deucalion, only to be attacked by the female Alpha._

_That's when the fight started._

_I flicked out my claws when I saw James heading towards me. I didn't want to fight him, but it was either fight, get hurt or die._

_Letting out a low growl, I quickly caught his clawed hands and kicked him in the stomach. I went to do it again, but he caught my wrist, snapping it backwards. I cried as he held it that way._

_Wanting the pain to stop, I brought my knee up and kneed him in the stomach. Hard._

_I fixed my broken wrist, flashing my golden eyes at him._

_I watched as his face fully shifted and roared in my face. My anger multiplied and I copied his actions, fully shifting for the second time ever. I felt so powerful. It was amazing._

_I punched him in the face and then kicked him to the ground. I went to kick him in the face, but his hand shot out and wrapped itself around my ankle, lifting my foot off the ground and making me loose my balance. I fell to the concrete, my head hurting the most._

_I gasped, reverting to human. I could feel myself slowly healing. I struggled to get up on my feet. As I almost stood up, I felt claws cut through my skin. The burning sensation was almost like getting a paper cut._

_I winced as my face crumpled up with pain._

_James grabbed onto my shirt, lifted me up and then slammed me down onto the ground. He did it again and again and again._

_Black spots invaded my vision making it harder for me to see. I thought about fighting back, but it just seemed a lot easier to give up. I didn't have the strength._

_I frowned when he stopped. Opening my eyes, I found him standing over me, his eyes showing hatred for me. He never let go of my shirt. On his other hand, his claws had my blood dripping from the tips._

_"Go ahead," I breathed out, "Do it."_

_He roughly pulled me off the concrete ground. My head rolled to the side as I stood on my weak legs. I could see in his eyes that he wanted to finish me off, but I could tell that wasn't the plan._

_James pushed me towards the direction where Deucalion was. Apparently I was too slow because he roughly pushed me, causing me to tumble to the ground._

_I hate being weak. I hate it so much._

_I breathe heavily, staring down at the concrete. Somewhere deep down I find the strength to get up, but I'm easily knocked back down. Wincing, I rolled over onto my back. My fingertips grazed over my fresh wounds. I wished they would heal._

_"Kill him," I heard Deucalion order. "The others can go."_

_My eyes fluttered open, seeing Derek looking between Cora and Boyd._

_"You're beaten. Do it, Derek. Take the first step."_

_"Are we serious about this kid?" The female Alpha snarked. "Look at him. He's an Alpha? To what? A couple of useless teenagers?"_

_"Some have more promise than others," came Deucalion's cryptic answer._

_"Let him rise to the occasion then. What'll it be, Derek? Pack, family or your precious mate?"_

_Derek's red eyes made contact with my golden ones. And I could see it. He was torn. So I'll make it easier for him then._

_"Choose me," I mouthed._

_He frowned deeply, obviously not liking the idea._

_"Kill me," I mouthed again, nodding as much as I could._

_Before anything else could happen, I could a 'whizzing' sound and then a bright light exploded in front of me. Ignoring the pain as much as I could, I crawled around blindly as my vision was taken away from me._

_"Your eyes... Cover your eyes!"_

_A hand grabbed me and pulled me up from the ground._

_"Maddie, are you okay?" I heard Cassie's voice._

_"Yeah, I just can't see," I said, blinking several times. But nothing was working._

_God, Allison!_

_Cassie pulled me somewhere, hopefully somewhere safe until my vision comes back._

_"What's going on?" I asked, only hearing growling._

_"Scott's going after the big Alpha," came her reply._

_I licked my lips and closed my eyes. Only for them to be opened as I heard a loud bang._

_"What was that?" I asked shakily._

_"Scott's eyes," Cassie whispered, "they're red, like an Alpha. How is that possible? He hasn't killed an Alpha–wait, they're gold now."_

_Her guess is as good as mine._

_"No, no," I heard her mumble just as I'm starting to get my vision back. It's a wonderful feeling._

_It's in blotches, but I'm seeing feet and legs shuffling near a ledge. Who is it?! My heart started to speed up. The bodies are in full view. Derek and the big Alpha are trying to push the other off the edge._

_Scott's got his claws out and scratched the big Alpha legs, making him fall forward...taking Derek with him._

_"No!" I yelled out, going to run over to them, but I'm held back by Cassie._

_I flinched back as I hear the bodies hit the ground. I feel numb. Then seconds later, I'm hit with a wave of pain. I cried out in pain, crumbling to the ground, holding my mid-section._

_It sucks being tied to someone._

* * *

I threw my bag in the back seat of my car and I hopped in the drivers side. It's been a long day and I really just wanna go home and sleep.

I go to put the keys in the ignition, but I heard a thump on the driver's side window.

I jumped in my seat, gasping. I looked into those weak, pale green eyes, ignoring the bloody hand print on the window.

"Derek?" I whispered in disbelief.

* * *

**A/N: I really liked writing this chapter, even though it took me a while to complete. I hope you guys like it too.**

**A little recap for those who don't remember: James is the one who Madison killed...or so she thought. P.s. James was her stalker in Daydreamin'.**

**Please review. Let me know what your thoughts are :)**

**Semi-edited****. **


	8. Motel California

**A/N: Song: Strong by London Grammar**

**Derek is a little OOC in this chapter. Deal with it ;)**

* * *

I ripped open Derek's shirt, sitting him up so I can remove the rest of his destroyed shirt. I gently laid him back down and checked his wounds. They don't look like they've heal, not even a little. They should've, mine did.

Quickly putting my hair up in a messy bun, I got off my bed and walked in to the bathroom, grabbing a bowl that was in the cupboard under the sink, filling it up with warm water. I grabbed a cloth on the way out.

I sat back down, seeing that Derek was still unconscious. Wetting the cloth, I lightly dabbed it on his wounds, cleaning them.

I didn't know why I brought him to my place. I mean, the hospital was definitely out of the question because eventually he would heal magically, so I could've taken him to his loft where Cora was, but I guess my instincts told me to take him here–which is stupid because of my Alpha Pack neighbours. I tried to call Scott, Stiles, Cassie and Allison, but they didn't answer and they haven't called back yet.

As I almost finished cleaning the blood off his chest, a groan emitted from his mouth.

"Derek?" I asked.

I watched as he frowned–which I think was a good sign, telling me that he could hear me–and slowly opened his drowsy eyes.

"How bad is it?" He wheezed out.

I glanced down at his wounds and sighed in frustration. He was bleeding again. But this time it was black. Not red.

"Terrible, you're bleeding black blood," I answered honestly, not bothering to lie to him, "but you'll heal in no time."

I reached over him and went open the top draw on the side table, but his hand stopped me.

"What?" I raised my eyebrows down at him.

"You don't need to stitch me up," he breathed out

"But you're not healing," I frowned down at him.

"Just give it time."

I nodded, sitting up properly. Picking the cloth back up, I continued to clean the blood off of his body. When he tensed and squirmed, I moved over to straddle his waist and put my free hand on his chest, careful to avoid the wounds.

Instantly, he stopped moving altogether. Peeking up, I saw that I was taking his pain away. I inhaled sharply, but continued on with the cleaning.

"Why are you doing this?" I heard him ask, sighing in relief.

"So you don't bleed out on my sheets," I answered, dabbing the cloth in the water.

"That's not what I mean," I stopped what I was doing and looked down to him, "I thought you hated me."

Sighing, I got off my bed and collected up the bowl. "I don't hate you," I confessed, "I'm angry at you. There's a difference."

I swiftly turned around and headed for the bathroom. Turning the tap on, I rinsed out the cloth and tipped out the water from the bowl, watching the red tinted water go down the drain.

When I returned to my room, Derek was fully awake, watching me.

"Talk to me. Tell me why you're angry at me."

I rolled my eyes. _He doesn't even realise what he's done. Typical._ "It doesn't matter," I muttered, leaning against the threshold and looking out the glass balcony door.

"To me it does," I heard him grunt, making me frown and turn to face him. He was sitting up at the end of my bed. "If I'm being completely honest, I don't like fighting with you. I hate it."

I sighed, walking over to sit next to him. I looked down to my feet. "What you said to me at the lake house..." I sighed again, shaking my head, not knowing where to start. "Did you mean what you said?" I turned my head to look at him.

"No, I didn't mean any of it," he shook his head, "I just needed you to leave Beacon Hills. But I know I shouldn't have done it that way."

"You shouldn't have," I confirmed, nodding. "Why did you need me to leave?" I asked frowning.

"It wasn't safe," he answered, glancing to the floor, "I just didn't want anything happening to you with the Alpha Pack, as well as Grace."

My hard shell just started to crack, "I don't think they would've done anything to me. They had their chances, but didn't make any moves."

"What about your _stalker_? James?"

My breathe hitched as my eyes widened. _Did he know?_ "What about him?"

"Has he come here yet? Because he visited me along with the Alphas."

"What happened?" I asked worriedly, ignoring his question.

"They just gave me a warning. Deucalion said they all killed their pack mates, except James, and joined together as the Alpha Pack," Derek explained.

I gaped at him for a couple seconds, "They want you to kill us." I frowned, glancing at my hands, "...are you going to?" I asked in a tiny voice.

"No," he said straight out, "my mother used to say 'I'm a predator. I don't have to be a killer.'"

"Wise words from Talia Hale," I cracked a smile, it grew bigger as I spotted a small smile playing on his lips.

Standing up, I walked over to the dresser, "You should get some sleep." I opened up my pyjama draw and pulled out pink satin boxer shorts with black polka dots and black singlet. Then I headed for the bathroom, quickly changed out of my scrubs.

Going back into my bedroom, I tapped of the bottom of my lamp to turn it off. Derek was getting off my bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked, rushing over to him.

"I...I need to tell them I'm alive," he panted, closing his eyes briefly.

"I've tried calling, but no one is answering," I told him, pushing him back down. "Just stay here until you've healed, after that you can leave."

He nodded, laying back down. I sat down on the opposite side of my bed, watched him intently, wondering if he was gonna stay there or not.

Nodding, I untied my hair, letting it fall.

"You shouldn't be here," I heard him say, making my eyes dart over to him.

"You're the one who came to me," I frowned, "and I could have left you there if I wanted to." _But I didn't._

"Everyone around me gets hurt."

"I've been hurt before," I said, finding interest in my shiny clear nails.

"And you shouldn't have been."

I scoffed, shaking my head. Everyone gets hurt. There's not one person in the world who hasn't been hurt physically, mentally or verbally.

Derek frowned, catching my expression. "You're still angry," he said quietly. I don't know why he was being quiet; Dad and Allison aren't home.

"I'm sorry."

I froze, wondering if I should listen to him or just ignore it. A big part of me wanted to know if he was going to say more. So I turned to face him, curling up my legs as it got cold. I raised my eyebrows, indicating for him to continue.

He sat up properly, wincing as he did. My eyes flickered to his wounds. They stopped bleeding, but still hadn't healed.

"I need to apologise," he said with a sigh, "I'm sorry for pushing you away, telling you that I don't know what I saw in you, because I do know. I'm sorry for yelling at you when you told me about Grace. I shouldn't have done that, you went through a lot in France, and I can't imagine what it was like. I guess I was just angry because I wasn't there when I could've helped." Before I knew it, I felt the tears falling from my eyes. He whispered, like he was ashamed, "And lastly, I'm sorry for being a pain in the ass."

I knew Derek wasn't one for apologising. But it meant a lot to me that he did.

"I forgive you," I whispered.

Surprise lit up in his eyes. I curiously watched as he reached up and wiped my tears away with his thumb.

I smiled shyly, embarrassed that I let the water works flow.

Then a thought popped into my mind. _His hand is still on my face._

My eyes flickered back up to him. Secretly, I was enjoying the heat that was coming from his palm on my cheek. I missed his touch. I just missed him.

Taking a leap of faith, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. I smelt the shock radiate off him so I pulled back just a smidge to see his reaction. I couldn't read it.

I opened my mouth to apologise, but he surprised me by connecting our lips back together. His hand slid to the back of my neck and pulled me closer so I was straddling his waist.

It didn't feel real. None of it did. I mean, it felt right, like this is suppose to happen, but kissing Derek right now made me feel like I was in a dream.

Pushing the thoughts away, I felt him push me backwards so I was laying down at the end of my bed. I ran my hands over his perfectly sculpted back, tracing every muscle.

I sighed in pure bliss when his lips changed direction and started sucking and nipping at my neck. I couldn't help but moan in pleasure when he bit the mating mark with his blunt teeth. Lazily, I rolled my eyes when I felt him smirking against my skin.

His hands started play with the hem of my singlet. That's where I felt like this had to stop. I started getting nervous as if this was my first time.

Derek must've heard the hitch in my breath because his actions froze. I squeezed my eyes shut, calming the nerves.

"I'm sorry," was my lame excuse.

My chest was rising and colliding with his, then falling again. The process was repeated a couple times as we tried to catch our breath.

"Don't apologise," Derek said, lifting himself off me. Sighing, I opened my eyes and sat up as well. "I shouldn't have done that," he shook his head, looking guilty.

"Hey," I got his attention by lifting his chin up so I can look into his eyes, "you didn't force me into anything I didn't want to do." I cupped both sides of his face, my thumbs brushing against his well-groomed stubble. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his sweetly. "I just don't want to go too far," I whispered, resting my forehead against his.

He nodded shortly.

"Get some rest," I ordered, before reaching over to my side table to get my phone. I pressed the home button, hoping for a message or at least a call, but I got nothing but a glimpse of my lock screen wallpaper.

I sighed, laying down on my back and unlocking my iPhone. I tapped on the contact icon.

"Everything okay?" I heard Derek ask.

"I don't know," I breathed out, tapping on Allison's name.

I put my phone to my ear, waiting for her to pick up, but all I got was the voicemail. Growling quietly, I hung up and ripped my phone away from my ear.

"Something doesn't feel right," I muttered, staring at the ceiling.

"Maybe their phone is turned off or flat," Derek suggested. "Things like that happen all the time."

I turned my head to look at him, "But what if that's not the case? What if something bad is happening right now?"

"Hey, you don't know what's going on, for all you know they could be sound asleep," he tucked my hair behind my ear, "and I think that's what you need. Sleep." He raised his eyebrows at the last word.

"I could say the same for you," I snarked playfully, "you've been through an ordeal."

He plucked my phone from my hand and turned half of his body over to put it on the side table behind him. Then faced back to me, pressing his lips to my forehead, whispering, "Go to sleep."

I stared into his pale green eyes, wondering if it was a smart decision getting back involved with Derek again. Is now even a right time? Living in Beacon Hills, there's never a right time for anything besides trouble. A part inside me is craving him, and as crazy as it sounds, I want him all to myself. I want to be with him more than anything, but I don't know if I can handle the extra baggage of being with someone right now.

Breaking the eye contact, I rolled over onto my side, facing away from him. I closed my eyes, counting sheep.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I took a while to get this finished. I'll be honest and admit that ever since I found out about Tyler Hoechlin leaving, or becoming a recurring character, I've been losing the inspiration to write. BUT I'm still going to continue because I've got some good stuff planed for 3B and onwards.**

**Please comment/review! If anything, it gives me more of a reason to continue writing!**


	9. Currents

**A/N: The chapter is finally done! Sorry for the wait...**

**I don't think there's anything else I need to say, so please enjoy.**

* * *

"Someone! Someone help me!" I heard yelling coming from the entrance. I looked up to see Ethan holding up Danny, who didn't look too good. "I need help!"

I dropped the folder I was holding rushed over to them, just as Scott got there. I ushered the guys out of the way, so they weren't blocking the entrance. Scott and Ethan carried Danny to a vacant chair.

"Okay, gentle, gentle, gentle!" I ordered as Danny cried out in pain.

I removed the stethoscope from around my neck, putting the ear tips in my ears, and the diaphragm down on Danny's chest. It didn't sound too good. I put the stethoscope back around my neck, then felt at Danny's throat. His glands felt swollen.

I looked over to the nurse, who was at the front desk, on the phone. "How much longer on Dr. Hilyard?" She just shrugged, giving me an 'I don't know' look.

I let out a frustrated sigh, glancing back to Danny. "His larynx has shifted to the side. I think it's a tension pneumothorax."

Just as I got the last word out, Danny arched forward and vomited over the floor. It looked like white berries and leaves.

Then it clicked in my mind.

"Mistletoe," I whispered, frowning deeply.

* * *

"Can you two please go back to the waiting room?" Melissa asked, helping wheel the hospital bed into a room. Scott and Ethan had followed us.

Ethan ignored her question, instead asking, "Where are the nurses and the doctors? Where is everyone?"

"It's a full house tonight. They're tending to other patients," I told them, quickly slipping on a pair of rubber gloves.

"Okay, well, how can we help?" Scott asked.

"You can't. His lung is collapsed. His heart is being pushed against his chest cavity." Danny started gasping for breath.

"He's gonna die, isn't he?" Panic is noticeable in Scott's voice and his eyes.

_I won't let that happen_. I looked behind to see if anyone was watching. "No. No, he's not. Scott, you grab the tape," I pointed to Ethan, "you grab those scissors and cut his shirt open."

I turned around and opened the top tray from the cabinet. I took out the needle, turning back to Danny.

"Madison," Melissa warned.

I ignored her, taking the cap off the needle and feeling around his chest.

"Madison, he's not breathing," Melissa noted.

"I know. I know."

I stabbed the needle into the left side of his chest, making him jump and gasp. I turned a knob up towards the roof, and slowly and carefully pulled the plunger up. The barrel started filling up with air.

"Okay," I whispered to myself, taking the needle out and putting my finger over the hole before any blood could spill out.

I bit my lip, waiting for a reaction from Danny.

He opened his eyes, smiling weakly at me. "Thank you."

I sighed in relief that it didn't backfire. "No worries," I smiled back at him.

I looked over to the trio, who we're staring at me. "What?" I asked, feeling a little self-conscious.

"That was awesome," Scott said in awe.

I smiled at him, then glanced down to my feet as I felt a tiny blush creep across my cheeks.

* * *

"That's $7.50," the lady at the cash register said to me the next day.

I gave her a $10 bill and she handed over the change. I zipped up my purse, tucking it under my armpit.

"Thank you," I said as I was given a caramel latte and a hot chocolate in take-away cups.

"Have a nice day."

"You too."

I left the building and walked over to my parked car. Cassie looked out the window, smiling and extending her arm out for her caramel latte. I handed it to her, then walked around to the drivers side and slipped in. I put my wallet down, chucking it somewhere in the back. Setting my hot beverage down in a cup holder, I started my car up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked as I strapped myself in.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I started driving down the road, towards the university.

"I don't know," she shook her head, "you just seem different today, maybe even happier."

Oh dear... Could she smell Derek's scent on me? I was so sure I washed it away.

Pretending I didn't know what she meant, I sighed, "Maybe I'm tired of moping around all day? I need to move on with my life, I don't want to be stuck."

"I like how you're thinking," in the corner of my eyes, I saw a smile drop from her mouth, "Derek's alive, if you didn't already know."

I turned right, in to another street, taking a short cut. She's your best friend, Madison. Just be honest with her...well, partially honest.

"I know, I found him–"

"What!" I almost jumped at her outburst.

"I found him, well, I suppose he found me as I was leaving the hospital. I took him back to my place and cleaned all the blood away."

"Anything else happen?" She asked hesitantly.

"Nope," I said popping the 'p'.

"Oh, okay."

"What about the motel? Anything happen over there?" I asked.

I didn't get an answer straight away, so I gave her a quick glance. She was looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Did Allison tell you anything?"

I had a feeling Cassie was trying to avoid the subject.

"No, she's, uh, not talking to me at the moment..." I trailed off, thinking back to the night I got back home from the fight with the Alphas.

_I pushed the elevator doors open just before they closed. I walked in, my hand holding my wounds._

_The silence was deafening, and it only made me angrier. It's a good thing I have an anchor, otherwise I wouldn't be able to control my bloodlust. But that's not gonna happen._

_I made a fist with my free hand, containing a growl within me. The urge was getting harder and harder to control._

_It just kept on building and building up, until I snapped._

_I hit, almost punching, the red stop button on the wall, making the elevator halt. "What the hell were you thinking?" I yelled, whipping around to face her._

_"I had to do something," she defended herself._

_I scoffed, shaking my head, "No, you really didn't."_

_"If I hadn't shot that arrow, Derek would've killed one of you! I probably just saved your life, shouldn't you be grateful?" She glared at me._

_"Me? Grateful?" I chuckled evilly, like a monster. "You are not a werewolf, so stay out of werewolf business."_

_"How can I when you guys go up against the Alphas? I am just supposed to sit around and do nothing while you guys get hurt?"_

_"You're not apart of the pack you're just human. You can easily get hurt and possibly **die**. So yes, just sit around and do nothing, Allison. Be a normal teenager; go shopping, go the parties, go to school and graduate!" I felt my eyes momentarily flashed gold, "Anyone of us would give to be human again." And by anyone of us, I mean the bitten ones, not born._

_I turned around, effectively letting her know that I don't wanna talk about anymore. I reached my hand out and pressed the red button. The elevator shook a little, but started moving upwards._

_The silence returned for the whole ride up, except for the little sniffles coming from behind me. I blocked out the smell of the salty tears and walked out of the elevator as it came to a stop and opened up._

_"You don't wanna be a werewolf, do you?" She asked as I opened our apartment door._

_My steps didn't lessen as I entered and walked straight inside my bedroom. I wasn't in the mood._

_Truth is: I hate it. I hate being a werewolf. I miss being human, or even a witch. If there was a cure, I would take it in a heartbeat. But things are never going to be normal again. **Life** will never be normal._

"So what happened at the motel?" I asked Cassie.

"Long story short; the Darach got into Scott's, Isaac's, Boyd's and my head, trying to get us to kill ourselves. Lydia and Stiles used flares and fire to get us back to normal."

I stopped at a red light, stunned for a moment.

"I'm so sorry that happened," I shook my head, mentally cursing to myself, "I knew something was up, but I brushed it off." I wasn't going to ask what made her want to kill herself because I felt like it would be a touchy subject.

"S'okay, it wasn't your fault," I saw her shake her hair slightly in the corner of my eyes.

The university came into view. It was a pretty big campus. There were no car spaces left so I just pulled over to the side of the road.

"Thanks for the ride," Cassie said sincerely.

"No problem. Do you want me to pick you up?" I asked, tapping my fingers on the steering wheel.

"Nah, it's fine. I've got Lydia pickup me up."

I nodded, briefly looking in the rear view mirror, then turned back to her, "See you later."

She smiled and waved before turning away and walking up to the campus.

* * *

"Madison, have you checked Mrs. Bates blood pressure?"

I looked up from the computer to see my supervisor standing on the other side of the desk.

"Yes," I nodded, "it was slightly elevated so I'm thinking that she might need a diet for her diabetes," I glanced back to the computer, scrolling away, "so I'm getting some information, along with some pamphlets, and then I'm printing them off for her."

I watched as he narrowed his eyes at me. "Has she been taking her medication?"

"Yep. Three times a day everyday."

"Good," he nodded, then walked off without a goodbye.

_I don't think he likes me very much..._

Sighing, I moved the mouse and pressed on the 'print' icon. Getting off the chair, I walked over to the printer and grabbed the sheets of paper once they were all there.

I started walking to where Mrs. Bates was waiting for me.

"Mrs. Bates," I greeted formally, walking up to her and handing her the print outs. "Here's some diets you can choose from, there are actually some really good recipes that are delicious and healthy–"

"Miss Argent," she cut me off, "do you have any children?" She sassed, raising one of her black eyebrows.

"No, ma'am," I shook my head.

_Ma'am? Really Madison?_ I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Honey, all my children are expecting to make all these wonderful foods, how am I suppose to cook twice? For them and for me."

"Well, Mrs. Bates, I can't tell you what to do, but if I was in your position, I'd make some serious changes. I wouldn't want my sugar levels to hit the roof. I'd want to make the most of life."

She nodded, her eyes skimming over the recipes.

"You're free to go now," I smiled warmly, waiting for her to leave.

* * *

After Mrs. Bates left, my supervisor told me that I was on cleaning duty for the rest of my shift. I suppose cleaning tables and cleaning vacant patient rooms wasn't that bad.

I hummed along to an Ellie Goulding song that was constantly playing over and over in my head as I tucked the white sheet under the mattress. It was the last bed I had to make, so I just really wanted to have something to eat.

I walked out of the empty room, heading straight for the locker room. It wasn't like locker rooms at school, this one had lounges and a fridge. I let my eyes skim across the lockers until I found mine.

After putting in the combination, I grabbed out the book I'm reading, then walked over to the fridge, taking out my chicken caesar salad and bottled water.

I got comfortable on the velvet material lounge, sitting on the left end with my legs crossed indian-style. I opened up the container, stabbing a piece of chicken with my fork.

Sighing, I opened the book up to where I was up to. It wasn't the best book I've ever read. It's the classic story about a guy whose rich, cocky, arrogant and sexy, then the girl is shy and sweet. The guy is a total ass, and says that he always gets what he wants. What he wants is the girl. But the girl doesn't want him. Eventually she falls for him and they live happily ever after...

I hate books like that. It irks me that the guys are always cocky and high and mighty. It's so stereotypical. Why can't the rolls be reversed? I, personally, would love it. Give me the badass chick and the shy and bashful guy.

Or even those ones where girl falls in love with her captor. It's messed up. I don't care how hot the guy is, you don't in love with him! He **kidnaped** you for God's sake!

Finally having enough of the stupid book, I returned it to my locker. I don't think I'll be finishing that book anytime soon.

My ears twitched at the sound of the door opening. Instantly, I thought it was my supervisor.

"I'm just on my lunch break," I said, walking out of the isle, "I'll get back to–" I froze mid sentence upon seeing Derek, not my supervisor. "You're not who I was expecting."

"Did I come at a bad time?" He asked, looking around the room.

I shook my head, "No, I just didn't know you were coming here. Why are you here?"

He started walking closer, stopping when our chests were close to touching. "Can't I visit?" He teased lightly.

I smiled, leaning up to kiss him, but before our lips met, I whispered, "Did anyone come here with you?"

His forehead creased slightly, but he shook his head.

I nodded shortly, pressing my lips to his. I grabbed onto his biceps so I could deepen the kiss as he pushed me up against the side of the lockers so we were out of the view from the small, rectangular window on the door.

Derek bit down on my bottom lip, wanting some _V.I.P. access_, but I didn't allow it. His hands travelled around my waist, then went down to grab my butt. I smirked against his lips, but then I decided to be generous. His tongue entered at the first chance he got.

Then his body froze, and I peeled my eyes open as he pulled back.

"Why did you want to know if anyone came with me?" He asked, frowning.

"I was just curious," I told him.

He narrowed his eyes, saying, "You're lying."

I opened my mouth to speak, but then I sighed, staring at his left shoulder.

"What is it?"

I tilted my head up so I could look him in the eyes. "I'm really glad things are slowly getting back to normal, well as normal as things in Beacon Hills can get, and you know how much I... really like you–" I wasn't ready to say 'love' just yet, even though he and I both know I do. A flash of an hurt came across his face, then disappear as quickly as it came. "–but I just don't want anyone to know about us."

I watched as shock appeared over his face. "You want us to be a secret?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"For how long?" He asked curiously.

"I... I don't know," I sighed, now avoiding his eyes, "maybe when we've dealt with the Alpha Pack, when things cool down."

"That could take some time," he reminded with sad eyes.

"If you don't wanna do this, then it's okay." I don't want him to feel like he's being pressured.

"No, no, no," he said quickly, cupping my face, "I want this, and if we have to be in secret, then so be it. I don't wanna lose you again."

When he smiled a little bit, I hesitantly stood up on the tip of my toes. I brushed my nose against his, pressing my lips to his once again. I pulled back and smiled.

"When does your shift finish?" Derek asked me as I walked over to the coffee table and grabbed my bottled water.

"Sometime this afternoon, maybe even later if my supervisor gives me more jobs," I said before putting the bottle to my mouth. "Why? Is something wrong?"

I didn't get an answer, so I turned around and asked him again.

"I just need you to stay here until it's safe."

I groaned, "You can't shield me from every bit of danger, Derek. I'm not five, I can look after myself."

"I know you can, but I just down wanna see you get hurt."

I frowned, glancing down to ground. "What's going on?"

He hesitated, before answering, "The Alpha Pack left a message at the loft. They're coming tonight."

_It's a full moon. How could I forget?_

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" I asked hopefully.

"I think...that your help is needed here," he responded as he was walking over to me. "I've got Isaac and Boyd helping out."

I nodded, looking around the room.

"I've gotta go," he said.

"Okay, be safe."

"I'll try," he pecked my lips, before leaving the room.

I let out a sigh of frustration, sitting down on the lounge.

* * *

Turns out my supervisor didn't give me any extra jobs. Which was a relief. Now I just wanna hurry up and get over to Derek's loft so I can help out. Hopefully it's not too late.

I squirted the hospital sanitiser onto my hands as I made my way out of the building. I knew I wouldn't get any germs from the hospital, but it's a habit from the times when I was human.

Unlocking my car, I hopped in, chucking my bag on the passenger seat. I put the key in the ignition, and just as I was going to grab the seatbelt, a hand suddenly appeared over my mouth, holding a white cloth to it.

I jumped, my scream being muffled. My hands clawed at the other hand, trying to allow some oxygen in. I could feel my heart erratically in my chest.

As I stared into a pair of green eyes in the rear-view mirror, I felt myself slowly lose consciousness.

* * *

I wanted to open my eyes, but I was too tired. Who knew being unconscious would make you tired.

I could feel someone lifting me up. The person was talking, but I didn't understand a word they were saying.

"Look whose awake," a loud voice struck my hearing, making me jolt. The grip on both my wrists only seem to tighten.

Frowning, I peeled my eyes open, rolling my head upwards. I couldn't hide the shock on my face as I stared at James.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Slowly becoming alert, I stood up properly so my legs weren't being dragged in my ground. Both of the Alpha Twins held onto me tightly so I couldn't escape, even if I tired, I'm still weak from being knocked out.

"Your leverage. For now..."

That's when I noticed that we were at Derek's loft. Kali was walking in front of us. She pulled open the sliding the door, sauntering in.

"Gonna be honest, Derek. When Ennis died, I thought to myself I'd just go for it. Find you and kill you, wherever you stood. Then I remembered how you surround yourself with these teenagers, hiding behind them, and I thought, 'what's a girl got to do to get you alone?'" The twins must of taken that as the cue to go inside, pulling me along with them.

Derek's face dropped once he spotted me. His face had fully shifted, along with Isaac and Boyd, who stood behind him.

"You and me, Derek, or they tear her apart. What do you say? You think you can beat me one on one?" Kali taunted.

I couldn't get myself to say anything, or even do anything.

"I'm gonna rip your throat out," Derek growled, "with my teeth." He lunged forward after Kali.

* * *

I frantically watched as Kali and Derek fought. Someone is gonna die tonight, I can feel it. I just hope it's not Derek.

My heightened hearing scenes kicked in and I heard the power getting turned on. _No, no, no!_

Isaac ran across the water, then followed by Boyd. A gasp left my mouth as Boyd's body was shocked to the point where he was weakened and almost passed out. He didn't get too far across the loft.

"Take him!" Kali ordered to the twins, who let go of me, walking over to Derek.

I went to follow, but I was held back by James. I put up a struggle, but nothing worked. He snapped my wrist, making me wince and fall to the cold, hard ground.

Tears swarmed in my eyes, making it hard to see. The twins forced Derek's clawed hands up as Kali picked up Boyd and dropped him on Derek's claws.

"I'm giving you till the next full moon, Derek. Make the smart choice. Join the pack... Or next time I'm killing all of you."

I felt the Alpha Pack's presence disappear from the loft, making it painfully silent.

"It's okay," Boyd whispered.

"No, no. No, it's not. It's not," Derek gasped, holding the wounds in attempt to stop the bleeding.

"It's all okay, Derek."

"I'm... l'm sorry."

"The full moon. That feeling... That was worth it. There's a lunar eclipse. I always wondered what... What that felt like for one of us. For one of us..."

That's when he faded away. A painful cry left my lips as I felt my chest ache. It felt worse than my broken wrist. I didn't really talk to Boyd, but his death left a big imprint.

After fixing up my hand, I shakily stood up and walked over to Derek. I kneeled down in front of him, lightly holding his shaking wrists.

"Derek?" I whispered, but got no answer as he stared at Boyd's dead body.

Wetting my lips, I wrapped my arms around him. His drenched clothes soaked into mine, but I didn't care. I just knew I needed to be there for Derek.

* * *

**A/N: Fight scenes aren't my forte, so yeah.**


	10. Visionary

**A/N: Just a little heads up: I'll be going just a little off topic in this chapter. Madison needs to vent about her time in France; which will explain why there's a blue ring around her pupils when her eyes shift.**

**Warning: Derek was be a little OOC.**

**Me thinks this is a crappy chapter, but oh well...**

[=]

"I screwed up," I said, laying down.

I frowned, staring up to the grey sky. The ache in my chest was pounding against my rib cage, spreading the pain all through my body. I wasn't physically hurt, but emotionally and mentally I was.

"I mean, I should know better. I shouldn't have sunk down to her level." I shook my head, then brought the bottle of alcohol, that I stole from Dad, to my mouth. It burned my throat on the way down.

"Does that make me a bad person?" I asked, turning my head to look at the grave of my dead mother. I knew I wasn't gonna get an answer, but who else can I talk to.

I abruptly sat, facing Mum's grave, gripping the head of the glass bottle tightly. "I was so blinded with anger that I hadn't properly realised what was actually going on. All I knew was that I wanted her to pay for what she did, but killing Carole didn't bring back Grace, or lessen the pain." I shifted my gaze to the right of her grave to stare at Grace's.

[=]

_I peeked around the edge of the pillar, finding her walking to her car, holding a few bags filled with groceries. Looking around for any other people, I came up empty. My eyes flashed gold as I stalked towards her. I was as silent as a mouse, mentally smirking that she didn't realise I was following her._

_She opened the boot of her car, placing the bags inside. Then she closed it and turned around, only to jump back when she saw me._

_I smiled evilly, grabbing her head and smashing it onto the car. She fell to the ground, unconscious. That's gonna hurt..._

_About an hour later, she woke up in daze, wondering where she was._

_"It's an abandoned building I found," I told her, "no one comes here." I was causally sitting on a crate, while she was tightly tied to a chair._

_"Why are you doing this?" Carole asked, pulling at the ropes._

_I walked over to her, crouching down in front of her. "You know exactly why."_

_She chuckled humorously, "Your father should've done his job. He's suppose to protect the Argent family name. But instead, his eldest daughter get knocked up by a werewolf and turns into one herself." I growled, my eyes glowing. "Your father couldn't put you down or that thing that was inside of you, so I did his job, well half of it."_

_"And now I'm doing my job," I snarled._

_"If your going to kill me, just get it over with."_

_"Oh, no, no, no," I said false nicely, like I was scolding a child, "Of course you'd want me to 'just get it over with', but I think Grace would've been in a lot of pain, and it's not something I like to think about. So that's what I'm gonna do to you."_

_I stood up, walking over to the table and picked up the Chinese ring dagger. "I'm gonna kill you slowly and painfully."_

[=]

I wiped the tears away from my eyes as they were clogging up my eyesight. I'm so sick of crying. It makes me feel weak and I hate it.

"Only psychopaths don't feel guilt when they kill someone," I rubbed my eyes, frustrated. _Psychopaths like Peter and Kate._ "I don't feel the slightest bit guilty for killing her, but I feel guilty for taking a parent away from their children." I ran a hand through my hair, pulling at it. "It's messed up," I whispered, bringing the bottle to my mouth.

But I got no response. Obviously.

"I think Dad and Allison know, they haven't said anything, but it was they way they looked at me after the police told them what had happened." I shook my head, huffing, "I remember overhearing the details about Carole's body, and for a little bit, it made me... happy, I suppose, to hear what I had done to her, but then reality had set in. Grace still wasn't with me and that didn't hurt any less."

With my free hand, I rubbed my flat stomach as the tears started to fall. This time I couldn't be bothered to wipe them away. "Sometimes I used to wake up and I'd still think that Grace would still be alive," I shifted my gaze over to my deceased daughter's grave, "but you're not. I can smell it."

Feeling disgusted, I abruptly stood up with the bottle tightly in my grip. I paced around slightly, not leaving the two grave, "It's not fair. Everything good in my life is always taken away. Why can't I have one bit of happiness?"

Angrily, I threw the bottle down to where I thought was the ground (but it was really Kate's gravestone), it smashing on impact. I opened the flood gates, letting all the emotions out. The tears rushed down my checks as I started to sob, sinking down to the dull and short grass.

Comforting hands gripped at my shoulders, pulling me into their chest. I knew it was Derek because his familiar scent filled up my nose. I curled into him, my fingers gripping his shirt.

"It hurts, it hurts so much," I cried, burying my head into his neck, "I want her back."

[=]

_The dagger hit the ground with a clank, near a small pool of blood._

_I glanced over to Carole, who was clenching her hands tightly in pain. There were multiple cuts all over both her arms, still bleeding. Some were from the dagger, others from my claws._

_It has been nearly six hours since I first held her captive. When I had gotten to the hospital, it took about four hours before I was given an injection to induce labour, but for Carole, I stretched out the excruciating ordeal._

_My phone started buzzing from where I left it on the wooden crate. Dad and Allison have been calling and messaging me non-stop since I left the apartment. I didn't exactly leave on good terms._

_I picked up my phone, seeing that Allison was calling. Sighing, I gave Carole a quick glance, before walking away from her, answering the call._

_"Madison! Where are you?" Her worried voice came through the speaker._

_"I'm fine, Allison," I told her, catching my reflection in the window. I had this blank look in my eyes, pieces of my ombré hair was falling out of the ponytail. I had got ridden of the red because it gave aches just looking at it. I know it sounds silly, but the red hair reminded me of when I was pregnant, so I had to change it._

_"_Where are you?!_" She repeated. "_Tell me where you are and I'll cone and get you._"_

_"No, I'm okay," I lied. Rubbing my head with my free hand, I sighed, "I just really need some time alone."_

_There was a long pause over the phone. I knew Allison was biting her lip, carefully deciding what to say next._

_"_I-I know that your grieving in your own way, and I totally get that, everyone has different ways of dealing with... things, but we're your family, Mads. You don't have to do this alone, I'm here for you and so is Dad. So please come home._"_

_I frowned, gnawing on my bottom lip. I nodded even though she couldn't see me, "I'll be home soon."_

_I could hear her sigh in relief, "_Just be safe, please. I love you._"_

_I hung up, not replying back to her. Pocketing my phone, I turned around and started walking back to Carole._

_Glancing up from the concrete ground, I froze, not believing what I saw. An empty chair. The ropes were pooled around the piece of furniture._

_She escaped... I was so sure that I had tightened the ropes on her. I mean, I was paranoid so I had checked three times while she was knocked out._

_Suddenly there was a large piece of rope around my neck, squeezing the air out of me. I gasped, my fingers curling around it, trying to pull it off._

[=]

My crying had simmered down, now it was just me laying against Derek's chest.

"Grace would've been born today. That's partly why I'm here... She would've been alive if I hadn't gone to France."

"Going to France wasn't your fault," he reached down and tucked some of my hair behind my ear, "If anyone, it was mine."

I frowned and shook my head, saying, "No. I chose to leave, it's not like you forced my decision."

A painful expression washed on his face, and he leaned down and pressed his lip to my forehead. "I'm so sorry," he whispered against my skin.

My eyes fluttered shut at the touch of affection and comfort. "How long have you been here?" I asked, opening my eyes and looking away from him.

"Long enough to know that I know why you did what you did."

I detached myself from him, wiping at my cheeks and chin. I'll be honest and say that it felt good to cry, to let it all out. "It's no excuse," I whispered, "I let the rage get the best of me. I became the one thing I never wanted to be." I got off the ground, shaking my head vigorously, "I took a parent away from their children–"

Derek stood up as well, softly holding onto both of my wrists, cutting me off, "And she took Grace away from us. I completely understand how you feel–"

"Understand how I feel?! How can you understand? You haven't taken a life!" I shouted, ripping my hands away from his, "I lost control, and now I've gotta live with that for the rest of my life."

"You seem to forget that before I was an Alpha, I had blue eyes," he said, his voice never raising. Why is he so calm?

Realisation washed over me as I remembered him having blue eyes before killing Peter. I sighed, closing my eyes. I rubbed my forehead, angry and frustrated, "I'm sorry, I–"

"I was fifteen," he softly cut me off.

I glanced up to him, eyes wide and lips parted. "What?" I asked quietly.

He frowned, looking up from the ground and into my eyes. "Come take a walk with me," he nodded over to the exit of the cemetery.

I nodded silently.

[=]

_Clenching my eyes shut, I threw my head backwards, hitting Carole. Her grip loosened on the rope so I could get free. I spun around, watching her stagger backwards._

_"I should've killed you when I had the chance," she spat hatefully, slowly twirling the dagger in her hand._

_I growled, eyes glowing gold and claws and fangs appearing. After counting to three, I lunged at her._

_She came at me, raising her weapon. As she went to strike, I caught her wrist just before it pierced my skin. Being the stronger one, I took to the dagger out of her hands, throwing it away. If she wants a fight, I'll give her one._

_I brought my knee up, thrusting it into her ribs, making her grunt. Grabbing her hair, I pulled her up straight, my other hand clenched tightly as I punched her in the jaw, sending her flying backwards as I let go of her hair._

_Blowing out of puff of air, I walked over to Carole, who was trying to find the strength to get up. I gripped her shirt, roughly heaving her off the concrete floor. I watched in satisfaction as I spotted some blood seeping out of the corner of her mouth._

_"This could have been prevented, Carole. I mean, I had everything planned out; the location, your whereabouts, my method... your death." I gave her a sinister smile, an idea popping into my mind, "Run."_

_"What?" Her face scrunched up in confusion._

_"You want to leave, right? Well, I'm giving you a chance. If you get out you get, but if you don't . . . Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk. Let's just say you'll never leave this building alive." I let go of her, allowing my eyes to glow, "I'll give you a 30 second head start."_

_"Run," I growled._

_One. Two. Three..._

_Carole stumbled backwards, watching me as she crouched and picked the dagger, then walked backwards until she made contact with the stairwell. Turning around, she bolted down the stairs._

_Smirking to myself, I already knew she wasn't going to get out, but I wanted to have a little fun. It was a game of Cat &amp; Mouse._

_As I got to thirty, I heard chains being rattled. She couldn't leave, I had two heavy chains wrapped around the handles of the double doors, as well as breaking off the handle to the fire exit door. But, I wasn't going to tell her that._

_I took off my jacket and threw it on the ground. My heeled ankle boots clicked against the concrete as I walked down the stairs. I could hear her erratic heartbeat thumping in my ears._

_"You can run, but you can't hide," I said loudly, my voice echoing all around the abandoned building. Those words reminding me of an action movie, I mentally rolled my eyes for sounding so cliche._

_I hummed along to a song I heard on the radio in car on the way over here, making my way down to the first level. Her heartbeat was bearing louder in my ears as I got closer and closer._

_Turning my head, I took in a deep breath and caught the smell of her scented shampoo. Quietly I creeped over to a stack of crates, drawing out my claws. Just as I cornered around the wooden box, I was pushed to the ground._

_With a grunt, I rolled over onto my back and caught Carole's wrist just before she could stab me with the dagger. Gulping, I pushed it in her direction, only for her to fight back and manage to get the upper hand and plunge the dagger into my left shoulder, just below my collarbone. I whimpered, holding her wrist to stop the dagger from moving in any closer._

_Carole put her other hand on top of the dagger, using all of her weight to push it in further. Crying out, I held onto her shoulders with a deadly strong grip and threw her off me._

_Using my right hand, I moved it over to my left side, curling it around the dagger and yanking it out. I grunted, rolling onto my stomach and got off the ground. I turned around to look at where Carole was, but she wasn't there. I heard rapid footsteps from above, and I instantly knew she heading for the rooftop._

_Dropping the dagger onto the ground, I growled, my claws protruding and eyes glowing. In a flash I was at the stairs and dashing up the several floors. When I made it to the rooftop, I spotted her looking over the ledge, like she was looking for a way off the building._

_I growled, slowing walking closer._

_She turned around, her eyes wide and alert. "Madison, wait," she held her hands out as if to stop me, "please. Maybe we can work this out. What do you want? Money? A confession?"_

_I shook my head, watching her with my red vision. "I'll tell you what I want," I slurred slightly from my canines. "You. Dead."_

_I fully shifted, charging at her with my claws drawn out. I swiped, but she ducked and starting running. Quickly, I pulled her back and slammed her into the side of the air vent. I could feel myself grinning as I wrapped my hand around her neck, lifting her up so her feet were touching the ground._

_I felt powerful. I literally held her life in my hand, and I could easily take it away with just one swipe._

_Swiftly, I removed my hand and watched as she fell down to the ground. I roughly grabbed her shirt and threw her towards the ledge of the building. She coughed and coughed, rolling onto her back, laying against the ledge. Blood started to dribble out of her mouth._

_"I'm sorry," she said pathetically as my cold eyes stared right back at her._

_I didn't believe it for a second._

_She killed my baby._

_She wanted to kill me._

_I swung my claws down and slashed her neck. The smell of her blood instantly flooded my senses as the dark red liquid started pouring out. She made a noise like she was holding in the urge to cry out in pain._

_"Goodbye Carole," I said, completely and utterly closed off. There wasn't an ounce of emotion in my voice._

_I turned around and started walking away, but kept my ears trained on her heartbeat. It was there, but very weak. As I got to the bottom floor, I could no longer hear the faint thumps. And my next thought was:_

_She's dead._

[=]

"It's not your fault," I said softly, grabbing his wrist, grabbing his attention. "She was dying, you couldn't of know that she wouldn't take the bite."

It had been about an hour or so since Derek and I left the cemetery. He told me that when he was fifteen he meet this girl named Paige, who played the cello. I had laughed at the part he told me about him playing the triangle in order to get her name.

He said Peter told him that Paige would never want to be with him if she ever found out that he was a werewolf, so she had to be turned. Talia, his mother, wouldn't give someone the bite unless it was serious, so Peter had told Derek that there were other Alphas in Beacon Hills. One named Ennis had lost a Beta and gladly accepted the offer to give the bite to Paige.

"But I shouldn't have even listened to Peter in the first," he exclaimed, rubbing his face as we sat on a large boulder, somewhere in the woods.

I nodded shortly, knowing Peter could be very persuasive. "It doesn't mean you should carry the burden around. I know you don't see it that way, but you helped Paige. You made the pain stop."

Derek turned to me, grief and sadness shown on every inch of his face. "If I helped her, then why do I still feel so guilty?" His voice cracked towards the end, a couple tears falling from his pale eyes.

I sighed, my own eyes going soft in a split second. I brought my hands up to his face and gently wiped the tears away from his cheeks. "I can't answer that," I shook my head and smiled sadly, "I haven't walked in your shoes."

"But what I do know is that you're not that same fifteen year old boy, you're an Alpha, and sure there have been a few bumps along the way, but I think you're one of the strongest people I know. You've lost so much–" he averted his eyes away from me, "–and you still find a way to keep going. I admire that about you."

Derek's eyes flickered back to mine, and I gave him a tiny smile, my hands was dropping from his face.

"I'm, uh, " I frowned, glancing to the ground in between our bodies and then back up to his face, "I'm gonna go. I wanna be alone for a little bit."

He nodded, trying to give me a smile, but it looked like grimace. He understood, I could tell by the look in his eyes.

Shifting my weight, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to have stubbly cheek, when I pulled back, I turned around and started walking away from him. I let out a shaky breath, blinking the tears away as they started to reach the surface.

[=]

**Author's Note: ahhhhhhhhhh! My goodness, this chapter took forever.**

**So Madison sort of indirectly killed Carole. Yaass. Annnnnd that is why Madison has the blue ring in her werewolf eyes.**

**If y'all have any questions, just review below, or if you want, you can PM me :)**


	11. Note

Hey there,

so I've decided to stop writing on here. I just find it a hassle of having to post on Wattpad and then on here...

If you still would like to read my stories, you can read them on Wattpad:

www. wattpad dot com / user/ hoech_yeah

(without the spaces)


End file.
